


Buy You a Mockingbird给你买只知更鸟

by gegemoon



Category: Avengers (Comic), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply - See end notes, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>养娃梗！当Tony突然成了爹，他的世界观发生了巨大变化。然后变化。接着又变化。然后又变化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy You a Mockingbird给你买只知更鸟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buy You A Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256017) by [jadedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedoll/pseuds/jadedoll). 



> 作者的笔记请看正文

**笔记** :

为Cap_Ironman 2011 Big Bang而写

http://www.chaoslindsay.ca/thumbs/mockingbird_thumb.jpg

上图来自：neomeruru. 请去称赞一下她漂亮的作品 [发在LJ](http://neomeruru.livejournal.com/300881.html)的图

 

 **作者笔记** ：  
非常感谢Mozzarellaroses快速可靠的beta技术。任何错误都是我的责任，因为我经常最后一刻还在改写。姑娘你是语法女神。谢谢。

(后记请在文章最后查看。)

 

**正文:**

第一章

 

Tony用一只耳朵听着复仇者公用频道里嘈杂的对话，一遍遍扫描面前的水泥砖墙。每次的结果都显示正常参数。正常的砌砖，正常的气温，正常的氧气水平，正常的辐射。这完全是纽约西区某条小巷应该呈现的样子。

“有新的伤亡者吗，蜘蛛侠？”Steve Rogers的声音一如往常地冷静和自信。复仇者的指挥官没有表现出一丝紧张或担忧，尽管目前的危机正愈演愈烈。

Tony开始了又一轮扫描。

“没有，长官老板大人。‘我’正试图让女浩克把公车抬起来，但她这会儿跟他生气呢。我正在清理现场。”蜘蛛侠听起来也无忧无虑的。

正常。正常。正常。

“惊奇女士，你120分钟后激活。”Rogers重新安排。

“她一直都挺急火的。”蜘蛛侠插科打诨。

“发现异常。”

Tony通报着结果，让钢铁侠升上空中5英尺。他周围的空气充满了像是一千只发怒的蜜蜂发出的声音。

“钢铁侠？倒数……”Rogers又说。

“它要打开了。标记六、七、八……”Tony话没说完，砖墙上就出现一个橙色的光球，之前的噪声变大到让人不舒服。

“重新倒数。间隔缩短了，大家当心。”

Tony过了钢铁侠能操作的每一种扫描、观察和记录。橙色的光球扩大成一个圈，呈指数增长。

“钢铁侠，我是神奇先生。你传给我们的信号非常清晰，尽可能保持位置。”Reed的声音不合时宜地透露出极端的兴奋。一如往常。

“只要我没又被恐龙吃了，我会继续录像的。”那个汽车大小的橙色光圈后面倒没什么像恐龙的东西，看起来只像是雨天纽约的一条小巷。

但那扇传送门后面的小巷并不是空的。

“要是你真的又被吃了，能麻烦你继续录像吗？”蜘蛛侠插嘴。“那画面肯定带感。”

钢铁侠刚落地，第一个人就跌跌撞撞地走出来，跪倒在水泥地面上。

Tony向里看，后面还有上百张绝望、疲惫的脸。

“有难民。复仇者们，13号传送门这里有难民。钢铁侠请求医护队以及我们能抽出的任何救护人员。辐射很强。我重复一次。辐射很强。”Tony轻轻把那个人放在地上，站起来去扶另一个皮肤发灰的人。“快点。”

“我们马上来，钢铁侠。”Tony不愿承认，来自Rogers的保证让他的呼吸顺畅了一些。

***

Tony心有所思地升起面罩，把红金相间的手臂放在Reed的监视台上。

“那么，间隔缩短了？”他问道，虽然他自己看到的数字已经证实了问题的答案。

“速度递增。”Reed没抬头，手指在两个数据板上弹钢琴似的飞舞。“我们还有19个传送门打开的间隔都基本规律。我们找出了5个随机传送门，Richards先生认为它们有关联。”

这话要是别人说的，Tony会觉得他们在耍滑头自卖自夸。但从Reed嘴里说出来，这话不过是叙述事实。神奇先生叫Reed Richards. 前面Reed说的Richards先生是平行世界里的另一个自己，而不是他本人。

“它们有关联。”另一个Reed，从上周日下午打开的那个传送门出来的，心不在焉地强调。“如你所知Tony，没有什么真的是随机的。我们可以促使随机事件发生，但在自然中没有随机。这些‘其他的’传送门是关键，我还需要多一点点时间来决定原因。”

“关键与否，我们没法阻止传送门打开，也没法一直让传送门开着。”Tony打开一个Reed硬盘的链接，开始下载他数次扫描的结果。

“那19个不断跳到其他平行宇宙。我没能记下所有跟我们沟通的复仇者，不过跟那些没有超级英雄的宇宙比这都不算什么。”

“真奇怪，不是么？”神奇先生的脑袋从膝盖底下探出来，心不在焉地问。

两个Reed在同一个房间工作，场面很像蓝色扩展版的扭扭乐【1】……还是三维立体的。

“他们觉得我们很赞，尤其是他们看到McCoy的时候。Henry McCoy，代号野兽。其他世界基本都认为传送门是随机打开的，但那只是因为还没有人找到规律。”

Tony举起一只铁手，打断了没完没了的“没有什么是随机的”循环讨论。

“现我们现在等传送门打开来识别每个平行世界，但不是每个人都跟我们用一样的系统。”他对着“他的”Reed笑笑。“你的计数系统歇菜了。”

“要怪就怪其他宇宙的存在。我都不知道现在谁管事儿了。梅林吗？”

Reed继续用一只拉长的手打字，另一只手若有所思地敲着下巴。

巴克斯大厦指挥中心的门打开，走进来的是Steve Rogers，复仇者的指挥官以及人类各方面的典范。他身材高大，金发碧眼，相貌英俊，曾经是Tony的亲密好友之一，而现在他们几乎无法同时呆在同一个房间里。

阳光从一扇天窗落进室内，照在复联指挥官左耳上，光滑的Stark科技红色耳机闪闪发亮。

Tony想微笑但忍住了。他只是喜欢看到Rogers被Tony的首饰打扮起来。但他的笑意很快消失了。Rogers皱起的眉头和担忧的眼神预示着他带来了坏消息。

“那些难民是他们世界的X战警聚集在那个小巷里的。他们说他们那边的复仇者大多都失踪了，剩下的超级英雄在忙着阻止传送门打开。McCoy说他们因为暴露在辐射的电离物质中都生了病，但不致命。”原文是acclionic particles，lz物理白痴查不到怎么准准确翻第一个词，如果有知道的请指教。

“这种情况不太会发生，”Reed这么说只是因为神奇先生的字典里没有“不可能”这词。“离子辐射基本无害。它只在传送门开始运作的时候产生几分钟的影响。这个，”一只白色的手指伸长，越过监视台摸了下Steve戴着的耳机，“放出的有害辐射比传送门的还多。”

“McCoy说这种情况越来越严重，主要取决于他们来自哪个世界。另一个Reed的团队认为这跟目前的危机有关。”Tony觉得Steve在等自己的智囊团来确认这个理论。

“这是可能的。”神奇先生确认说。

“但不太会发生。”Reed又总结说。

Tony用一只铁手指摸摸自己的胡子。“McCoy们发现其他宇宙的难民被离子辐射严重影响了。Reed们说离子辐射只在传送门打开时发生几分钟。Bruce们认为传送门危机不是自然事件，而Hank们认为传送门的开启是有规律的，他只是还没找到。嗯。”

Rogers抿了抿嘴，不太情愿地露出一个疲惫的笑。

“那Tony们又怎么看？”他问。

“你是说我们没在试图偷走彼此装甲配备的时候么？没怎么谈过，我们基本都动手不动口。”多宇宙理论很酷，但不是Tony擅长的领域。“除了留ZZ Top乐队【2】长胡子的那位，但他觉得我们都是幻觉，所以……”他耸耸肩。

“那么‘我们的’Tony怎么看？”Rogers异常严肃，Tony尊敬他能专注于眼前的危机，而不受个人感情的影响。

Tony整理了一下自己的理论、思考和猜想。

“他们都是对的。”他没开玩笑。

超级士兵Rogers以等待伏击敌人的非常人耐心等对方继续说下去。

“我是说，没错，离子辐射只在传送门打开时产生几分钟的影响，我们能看到不断变化的暴露数值，每个世界的同个地点都是并行的。传送门事件不是自然发生的；它从某个地方开始，某一个世界。”十几个平行宇宙的复仇者都在拼命找这个始作俑者的世界，“这些传送门都从那个世界开始，通往宇宙链上的每个世界，而离子辐射从强到弱地污染每个世界。”

“‘事发’世界不会有传送门能产生那么强的离子辐射。”两个Reed似乎达成一致。

“让几分钟的辐射变成致命的伤害？”Tony问，“如果是一个非常大的传送门，有一个星球那么大呢？”Reed似乎收到了启发，而Rogers看起来很不舒服。“如果是不止一个传送门呢？我们见过23个，如果1百万个跨维度的传送门同时开启，那会有多少离子辐射？”

Rogers晒得金黄的完美肤色透出一丝苍白。“足以致命？”

“绰绰有余。”所幸Reed还没有反社会到曲解Tony所说“事件”的严重性。

“这些传送门在‘事发’世界到处打开，用辐射冲击着那里的居民。每个传送门都被那个‘事件’所影响，触发了他们相邻世界的传送门。”Reed提出观点。

神奇先生接着解释这个理论。“它们都带上了辐射。没有‘事发’世界那么严重，但仍然很高。传送门连锁反应就这样开始了；每个世界打开更多的传送门，放出辐射，等等等等。”

“我们必须保持一定距离，避免受到致命辐射。”Rogers对两个Reed点点头。

“我们得找到‘事发’世界。”Tony知道他说的是明摆的事，但他觉得还是应该说一下。再说一次。

“我们会的。”Rogers保证，然后打开耳机向其他复仇者传达最新的理论。传到他们能联络到的世界，越多越好。

Tony揉揉脸，环视指挥中心，希望能找到咖啡。Reed会忘记吃饭，但肯定得有人给地球上最伟大的头脑提供咖啡因，对吧？

“休息一下吧，钢铁侠。这事儿一时半会儿不会结束。”Roger又回来，Tony知道他已经跟复仇者发出了命令，大家也没有任何质疑就接受了。

“晚点吧。我要帮Reed设计扫描仪，我们才能去找‘事发’世界……”Tony说着。

Rogers摇着头打断他。

“我说真的。这已经四天了，每个人的弦都绷得不能再紧了。你现在去睡觉。Carol会弄来吃的，然后去找塔里每个人；Luke会协调工作，我去组织一支搜索队。过六个小时我们换班。你来协调，Carol指挥搜索队……”Carol Danvers就是惊奇女士。Luke Cage是神力侠。

“我当不了领导。”

Rogers哼地一笑。“你是钢铁侠。”似乎这就够了。

“你想要我在你睡觉的时候领导复仇者？”因为这不可能是Rogers的原意。

“当然，”Steve转身走出门的时候说，“不然还能是谁？”

***

Tony被卧室里的声音弄醒了。他没听出来是什么声音，只是意识到有动静。某处有动静。他坐起来，从床头柜拿起复仇者呼叫器，查看是否有人找过他。凌晨四点。他不受干扰地睡了六个小时。这比他过去两个月里能睡的时间长了三个小时。没有什么比持续分泌肾上腺素更能让人睡死过去了。

Tony打开呼叫频道，说着……“我是钢铁侠，哪里需要我？”

“床上，你个工作狂。”Carol恼怒地说，“我发誓，我们需要你的话我会呼叫你的。”

Tony正要回话，突然看到他窗前站了一个人。

有个人站在Tony顶楼公寓房间的窗户里面。

Carol抱怨着挂断呼叫。Tony的大脑对着那个突然出现的身影短路了一微秒。随后他认出了那个熟悉的身高和体格，松了口气。

“Rogers？”Tony有些不知所措，十分意外，“需要我……？”

Steve Rogers踉跄了一下，恳求地伸出一只手。“Tony？噢，老天救我！Tony？”

不管Tony怎么努力，他每次在这个男人身边都无法控制自己。他本能地伸出一只手，握住对方乱抓的手指。

“怎么搞的，Steve？是Sharon做了什么？到底……？”

Tony突然停了下来。房间里的光照亮了对方的脸。这人从太阳穴到鼻梁有一条疤，身上穿着紫红和黑色相间的制服，他不是Tony世界里的Steve Rogers.

“我很抱歉，非常非常抱歉。”这个Steve跪在床边，脸埋在他们握在一起的手中，眼泪和亲吻一起落在Tony的皮肤上。“你还活着，谢天谢地。感谢你，上帝。”

Tony抽出被对方紧抓的手，迅速打开床头灯，然后手指伸向Steve的后脑勺，拽下他的面罩，露出剪得过短的金发。“没事，”他安抚对方，“Steve，没事的。”他看了眼呼叫卡，但他得放开Steve才能拿到卡片，而现在世上没有任何事能让他放开Steve.

“不，不是没事。”对方忏悔似的低下额头，“我杀了你，我杀了你。我很抱歉，Tony.”

“Steve，Steven！”Tony打断了对方歉疚的话语，“Steve？麻烦你看着我？”

天蓝色的眼睛向上看着Tony的脸，然后在意识到现实的刹那畏缩了。

“你不是……”

“不同维度之间的传送门被打开了，”Tony快速解释道，以免跪在他床前的男人得出别的什么结论。“很多人被送到平行宇宙。我们在努力关上这些传送门，Reed在努力关上他们，但是……不……我不是你的Tony.”

Steve僵住了，久经战场的战士对坏消息通常是这个反应。不轻举妄动，先理清信息再做出行动。

“对。对，这样才合理。”他缓慢、小心地说。但他仍然因为哀伤而声音粗哑，Tony在自己所知的那个男人身上从没见过这幅模样。“我之前就在复仇者之塔的房顶，然后一阵噪音，就像一百万只蜜蜂……”

“那是传送门，”Tony确认道。“他们在这个星球四处开启。我们认定事情的起因不在这个宇宙，而是临近的某个宇宙，所以我们看到很多人来人往。你们的世界可能离得比较远，所以你们那里的传送门也少。”Steve了解地点点头。复仇者对于生活中的怪事很少感到惊讶。“我会把你的到来报告给其他复仇者。”地上跪着的男人双肩突然收紧，Tony收回要去拿呼叫器的手，放在了Steve脖子后面。

“在我的世界里，我杀了你。”Steve说着，抬起一只手用手背蹭着Tony长满胡茬的下巴。

“是的，你说过了。”

“我们为那该死的注册法案打了起来，你不肯让步。我步步紧逼，但你固执的要死。然后我们把他们从那座监狱里弄了出来。我对你满腔愤怒，我们第一次反目让我痛苦，我也厌倦了东躲西藏。”他以机械的节奏将这些话倾倒而出，就像已经排演或重复了无数次。“你不停说要谈谈，但你不肯听我们说，你太他妈的固执。我情绪失控了，因为你，你这个傲慢、自大的混蛋。我彻底失控了。只有你能让我那么疯狂。只有你。幻视侠本应该把你打倒，然后控制住你，但你站了起来。我太恼火了……天啊……”

Steve再次落泪，这次他双手抱住Tony的身体，连着毯子一起，眼泪沾上了Tony的肋部。

Tony依偎进对方的拥抱，尽全力安慰这个版本的他曾经的朋友和战友。他抚摸着Steve的肩膀，低声说，“嘘，嘘，没事的。”

“你太固执了，你不应该站起来的。你应该安全地躺在地上，让我们向所有人证明法案是错的，然后我会说服你。我会把你带离那些政治闹剧，这样我就能……但你站了起来，继续尝试。我用力砸你，一次又一次，没有停下……”

Steve在怀中自责地哀求，同时，Tony听到公寓门打开以及Hank的声音。“……落在阳台或者房顶上……我们得找到是谁……噢。”

“哦，老天。”Luke Cage对着眼前的景象叹了口气。

“……你被碾碎了。死了。绝境病毒无法修复你，噢，Tony，我杀了你……”

Tony看了看Luke，他们从未见过这般哀伤的队长。

“Steve？没关系，我原谅你，我明白。我原谅你。”Steve逐渐安静下来。刚进来的两人在Tony的点头示意下从卧室退向厨房。

“Steve？Hank和Luke来了。他们会找到你的世界在哪里，送你回去，好吗？”Steve抓得太紧，Tony有些呼吸困难。“等你准备好，我保证。等你愿意了再走。”

超级战士的拥抱松了一些。“我明白。”Steve冷静了一点，抬头痴迷地看着Tony的脸。“他……我的Tony.他曾是我最好的朋友之一，而我……你还活着。”

Tony猜想回答这个Steve的问题会对他更有帮助，“这里也发生了同样的事，只不过这个世界的Steve最后一刻住手了。他去自首了。后来法案废除，我们现在都是复仇者。”

Luke脸上的表情充分表明，他认为Tony这么说是个大错误。但Tony的出发点并没错。Steve Rogers会想知道实情，不管这对他多么残酷。

Steve脸上露出理解。他和Tony放开彼此，站起身来，但仍然离彼此很近。

“他是个比我要好的人。”

Tony套上睡袍，轻轻把这位美国队长拉到他的朋友面前。

“我不知道那个Steve如何。过来，让我们帮你。”

地球9544的Steve Rogers点点头，让Tony送他回家。

***

“Rogers？”

“钢铁侠？”

“我知道你刚醒，但是Reed探测到又有一扇随机传送门打开了。”

“好的。把坐标发给我，我去那里找你。”

“事实上，我去找你吧。地点就在复仇者之塔顶上。我还有20秒就到。”

“就是另外那个‘我’过来的地方？”

“没错。”

*****

钢铁侠稳稳落地，开始第二轮已趋于常规的扫描，同时标出传送门的准确位置。Rogers从升降门来到楼顶，走过花园。他头发还乱糟糟的，睡眼惺忪，休息过后气色好了些。他的制服上装没有完全塞好，胯部左边露出一截晒得很健康的皮肤。

倒不是说Tony注意到了这些细节。不是太多啦。

傍晚的空气突然充满了像一百万只蜜蜂嗡鸣的声音，此时Carol，Jessica，Clint和五六个复仇者或飞或跑地到达了楼顶。Jessica Drew，蜘蛛女侠。这些超级英雄在维度“事件”发生时不太习惯睡过去，尤其是发生在他们总部楼顶时。

“你说这个是随机的？”Rogers走到钢铁侠旁边站定，再次确认。他的眼睛盯着一株盆栽微型无花果树。

“神奇先生说它是随机的，但考虑到它跟另外那个‘你’到的是同一个地方，那么这其实应该是个新的常规传送门。”Tony看着标志性的橙色光球出现在视野中。

“我们要给不随机的传送门起名字吗？”鹰眼问道，“因为我们现在有常规的，随机的，和半随机的传送门了。”

“就跟调咖啡似的。”女浩克打趣道。

“早餐麦片？”蜘蛛侠挂在南边的玫瑰丛顶上出主意。

“酒……”Tony话说到一半自己打住了。红色的警示灯在面板上疯狂闪烁起来。他抓住Rogers的胳膊猛地向后拽。“后退，复仇者！离子辐射值破表了！”

过后Tony想起来，当时每个在场的英雄都毫不犹豫地按照他说的去做，他不由感到惊诧。

Tony向后撤了30英尺，看了下装甲的状态，认为自己现在应该不会被炸熟或者变成浩克了，于是再次将注意力集中在逼近的传送门上。

现在对面10英尺远的地方，Tony看到往常的橙色光圈表面出现了可怕的蓝黑脉络。它以缓慢的节拍跳动着。他能看到光圈的后面是与自己脚下相同的复仇者之塔楼顶，只是那边的楼顶没有植物，没有阿斯加德的尖塔，没有一群复仇者聚集在出口。

“钢铁侠？”Rogers叫道。他身后那群人应该撤离屋顶的，但他们却趁他不注意一点点向前靠近。

“离子辐射比我们见过的最高水平还要高出至少500倍。如果这个不是‘事发’世界的，那就是紧挨他们的世界。”Tony的视线从面板的读数上移到完全打开的传送门上。

一个人形身影从另一个世界慢慢走向传送门。Tony发现那人稳健、有节奏的步伐有种微妙的熟悉感，对方走到传送门前面阳光能照到的地方时，他恍然大悟。

那身红金相间的盔甲很漂亮，材质是Tony试验过但没采用的一种合金。装甲十分契合穿着者的身型，像是一层金属和科技形成的皮肤，在跌跌撞撞地穿过传送门的人身上闪闪发光。Tony有一瞬间以为那是Pepper.对方的身型比他娇小，明显有女性的曲线，更接近“营救”盔甲。Rescure盔甲是Tony给小辣椒做的一套类似钢铁侠的装甲。但随后他看到装甲上的接口，意识到如果她是Pepper，也肯定不是他认识的那个Pepper.她摇摇晃晃地走出来，一只手紧紧抱住一个金色的大球，另一只手向前伸出，就像教皇赐福的动作。

她的手像行星运转一样绕了几圈，几个相互连接的球体在一股绿光中旋转并相互环绕。

Tony将自己所有的武装系统设置在预备状态。

对方的头上下摆动了5次，然后抬起手臂，那堆环绕的球体与打开的传送门交汇。绿光在空间裂开来，然后整个传送门都在橙色的漩涡中消失了。

Tony等待了漫长的10秒钟。

他在她倒下的瞬间托住了她。她一直没有松开臂弯里的那个东西，即使摔倒也没松手。

“没关系，我托住你了。”Tony对她说。楼顶的辐射值骤然下降。扫描显示盔甲里的女人仍然是受到辐射的状态，但并没有强到会伤害采取了保护措施的复仇者。

Tony升起面罩，对跪在那女人另一边的Rogers说道，“怪兽在附近吗？或者Hank？”

“怪兽正往这儿赶。”Rogers答，眼睛上下打量穿着盔甲的女人。

“哎呦我操。”她对Tony说道，她的头盔像纸扇一样摺叠滑进领子。“你是个爷们。”

Tony低头看着对方带着黑眼圈的蓝眼睛，他每天早上都在镜子里看到那样的眼睛。他笑了。

“据我所知是的。我叫Tony Stark.”他褪下手上的铁甲，把粘在她嘴上的一缕黑发拨开。她的皮肤几乎呈灰色，带着点点红斑和额头上刺眼的疹子，低陷发黑的眼窝凸出了颧骨。Tony能看出，她已经病入膏肓。“跟我说说话……？”

“Tasha.”她咳嗽了一下，清清嗓子。“Tasha Stark-Rogers.钢铁女侠，复仇者领队，白痴，拖延症女王，烂摊子救世主。”

Tony眼睛虽然没看到，但能感到Tasha的全名在那群超级英雄中引起了一小阵惊讶的骚动，但他的眼睛仍与她对视。他的视线边缘出现了一只蓝色的毛茸茸的手，温柔地放在钢铁女侠身上。她的装甲缓慢、平和地退去了。蓝色长毛的是野兽McCoy啦。

“怎么回事？”Rogers问道，手肘支在膝盖上，双手相握放在嘴巴前面。

Tasha看着Rogers，眼睛突然亮了一下。“我很想问你到底穿的什么玩意儿，亲爱的，但这应该是我现在最不该操心的事。”她的笑浮现了一刹那又消失了。

“好吧，长话短说，因为不管McCoy怎么努力我也会在10分钟以后死掉，所以……Reed Richards，是的我知道，当然是该死的Reed惹事，总之……Reed建了个超级电脑叫‘桥梁’，想修好我们的世界，这样John Storm就不会死。‘桥梁’能打开通往其他世界的传送门，Reed本来在扫描那些世界，想找到解决问题的办法。然后Doom攻击了我们，在那东西在运行中受到了严重损坏。我们那里开始出现世界传送门，很多世界传送门。Reed尝试修复，但很明显我们那儿又出现了更他妈多的传送门。Hank和我尝试修复，甚至Doom被Steve逮回美国以后也尝试修复。毫无办法。五天以前这个设备彻底爆发，在整个星球上打开了大概3百万个传送门。”她停下来吸了一口惊奇女士拿来的水，怪兽搬来担架在她旁边放下。“我们都被离子辐射影响了，每个人不是快要死了就是已经死了。”

她下结论的语气让Tony呼吸困难。Steve把手指跟她修长的手指交叉在一起，拉住她的手好让怪兽检查脉搏。她的另一只手还抱着那个金色球体，就像它被焊在她身上了一样。

“每个人，Tasha？你们的世界有再生器吗？”Steve用轻柔的语气问。Tony不应该因此而惊讶，但他确实有些惊讶。

“已经没有了。Logan，他女人，死侍和其他还能走的人，用传送门去到不同的世界，扔下一个我们的救命小球。Reed和我在过去两天一直在做这些球，如果我们中有足够的人能活到传送门关上，那就能结束了。‘桥梁’已经被销毁了，我们已经止住了连锁反应。”她语气中有一丝自豪，但仍藏不住包裹在每个字上的哀伤。

她的嘴唇上有血。

“这是什么？”Tony问，抚摸她抱着金色大球的手。那个球的表面光滑得就像海豚的皮肤。

“啊。扶我起来，亲爱的。”这话是对Rogers说的，后者对这种亲热的称呼没有任何排斥，轻轻地拉着让她坐起来，她背靠在他身上。“这个，‘我’——没想到是个爷们——先生，是个礼物。给你的。”

女机械师的手指在球体上飞舞，按下三个小卡扣。随着轻微的嘶嘶声，通过与她装甲上相同的技术，金色球体退开，露出一个正在睡觉的小婴儿。

“这是ChristopherJames Stark-Rogers，出生于2011年2月15日。”Tasha轻声说，慢慢把男婴抱起来靠在肩膀上展示给众人。他稍微抽了抽鼻子，然后安静了下来，脸贴在她脖子上。“他对离子辐射有免疫，但我们查不出为什么。可能是Steve的超级士兵基因之类的。我并不在乎，我丈夫已经死了，我的世界也死了，但我的孩子还活着，而且会一直活下去。”她蓝色的眼睛看着Tony的眼睛，“只要你肯帮我。”

“当然，”Tony向她保证，“我会确保他得到所有他……”

“这可不够，男版的我，”Tasha打断他，“我认识我自己‘安慰病人’的表情，就算你留着那么帅的胡子我也看得出。如果你干过我这辈子做过的一半的破事儿，你会知道我是个坚决的人，事情必须按照我的方式来。你不能把我儿子交给一群超高水平的保姆，或者把他送给哪个好人家每个月给点钱了事。我知道这要求太多，相信我，如果现在的情形颠倒过来，我已经在逃去西班牙的半路上了。但Chrissy是一切。一切。你现在还不能明白，但是请你，请你不要把他送走。他已经没有了爸爸，马上也要没有我了，而你是我能找到的最好的替代……”Tasha因为剧烈的咳嗽而无法呼吸。这张面孔虽然更柔和更精致，但仍然和Tony的一样。Tony从没见过自己的脸上露出这样心碎绝望的表情。“求你了，TonyStark.你知道要我求人有多他妈痛苦。求你。求你。”

“好的，好。我保证。”Tony过了几秒才意识到这些话出自自己之口。

Tasha用力吸了一口气，浑身放松下来。她带着感激靠回Steve身上。

“谢谢你。”千言万语不如这发自肺腑的三个字。

“野兽？”Tony能听到自己声音里的无助。

“我没办法。”Henry McCoy，一如既往地温柔而诚实。“只能让她再舒服地撑几分钟。我已经找镭射眼派灵丹或天使过来，但是……”他没有接着说下去。

“Steve，亲爱的？握住我的手好吗？”Rogers马上给她一只手，Tasha伸手握住。她一只手紧紧扣住Steve的，另一只紧紧抱住孩子，嘴唇贴着他熟睡的脸颊。“没事，宝宝，妈妈在这儿。好宝宝，妈妈在这儿。我爱你，宝宝。我爱你，我漂亮的宝贝儿子……”

然后，轻轻地，在Steve Rogers的怀里，Tasha死去了。

Tony没顾上擦自己脸上的泪水。等Tasha身体开始下沉，他才动手把孩子从她松开的臂弯里抱起来，靠在他自己的肩膀上。男婴Chrissy蜷缩着扭了扭，小拳头还抓着妈妈柔软的黑发。Tony心跳加快，他害怕孩子会醒来大哭，闹着要已经不在的妈妈。但婴儿的小手松开了，转而伸向抱着他的人温暖的身躯。他的手微微挥了几下，然后抓上了Tony脖子后面稍长的头发。小小的鼻子对着他的皮肤一下下呼气。长长地吸一口气，静静地吐一口气，婴儿又安睡过去。

Tony抬头看着Steve Rogers湿润的双眼，贴着婴儿的脑袋。这小小的身体是他们两人的结合。

他完全不知道该说什么。

【第一章完】  
  
---  
  
第二章

Tony乘电梯回到公寓里，Rogers，Clint和Carol跟他一起。他的内脏翻腾着，自从戒酒以后他就没有过这种感觉了。即使穿着金色打底衣，他也能感到一阵颤栗爬上他的后背。

他怀疑自己在震惊中。

“我穿下衣服？”他对Rogers说着，想着自己干嘛要用半询问的语气。

“当然。”Rogers一只手放在他肩膀上，两人一起走出电梯，进了Tony的卧室。Tony一边希望其他人都会呆在客厅，一边拿出一条西装裤和一件衬衣。

“你换衣服的时候我能抱着他吗？”Rogers轻声问。Tony的胳膊突然抱紧了在他肩头熟睡的婴儿Chrissy.

“哦。”Tony低头，意识到抱着小孩换衣服是不可能的。“好，来。”

他的人生突然出现了许多从没做过的事。比如现在，轻轻地，很轻地，把男婴从怀里交给Rogers.Rogers没有像Tony那样把孩子放在肩膀上，而是用常见的抱孩子姿势圈在臂弯里。要不是因为受寒而有点难受，以及心里的五味杂陈，Tony很肯定会爱这景象爱得心痛。

Tony像是获得了新的超音速能力，跳进裤子里，仓促地扣上衬衣扣子，同时光脚塞进鞋子里。这时宝宝Chrissy，Chrissy，开始拧着眉头蠕动起来。

Tony伸手抱回男婴，靠在自己脖子上，又慢慢把手指塞到柔软的小圆脸下面抚平自己的衬衣领子。

“你确定还要继续抱着他？”Rogers问。Tony抱走婴儿Chrissy的时候他没有阻止，但Tony能猜到他有些惊讶Tony会愿意把孩子抱回来。

老实说，Tony自己也挺他妈惊讶的。

“嗯。”Tony抱稳孩子，拿起床脚的小摊子，围在孩子的身上。“如果他醒了，我想当那个……你知道……”他没说完。

“我明白。”Rogers对他笑笑，这是又一件Tony没有精力应付的事，因此他直接回到了客厅。

正与Clint低声交谈的Carol转过身问，“所以，下面我们去哪儿？”

“楼下会议室……”Tony想也没想就回答。

“是的，我已经叫其他人到那里见面，我们好研究一下接下来怎么办。”Rogers对于Tony抢了他的话没有一点愠怒。

“那接下来到底怎么办？”Clint问，眼睛一直看着Tony怀里的襁褓。

屋子里没有人能回答这个问题。

****

Tony走进房间时大家都安静了下来，而他几乎没注意到。这是他过去三个月在复仇者当中处境的常态罢了。

他看到了一身蓝毛的Henry McCoy【1】，便加快脚步穿过房间走了过去。野兽明亮的眼睛和温暖、猫咪一样的笑容无疑不是给他，而是给那孩子，Chrissy，但Tony感到他紧绷的神经稍稍放松了一些。

“他还在睡，这正常吗？”他问。房间里窸窣的交谈又开始了。

一只大手非常小心地放在婴儿的脑袋上。“有些孩子睡得很多，但我猜他妈妈可能给他服了一点镇定剂。”

“那安全吗？”Rogers从Tony肩膀后面问道。显然他跟着他们过来了，尽管Tony没注意到。Henry冲队长的疑问和Tony挑起的眉毛冷静地点点头。

“她已经走到这步，我确信她不会做什么危害自己孩子的事。她用的很可能是很温和的东西。等问题解决、一切安稳下来，他周围要发生什多事情。他年纪稍大了一点，但是特别小的婴儿用糖就能催眠，知道吗？”野兽把毯子拉下来，摸摸宝宝，Chrissy的额头。

“糖？给婴儿？”Rogers有一种否定的气场，时常能把Tony逼疯——当他愿意跟自己说话时候。

“葡萄糖啦，而且只能在医疗环境下……做核磁共振的时候用……”Tony的注意力从Henry的解释上转开，因为一个难得比Rogers更让Tony渴望看到的人此时走进了房间。

“谢天谢地，Luke！”Tony转身看着走过来的复仇者，大大地松了口气。他们在注册法案之前只是刚刚算得上朋友，后来Tony的作为导致他们成为敌对双方。但他十分确定，Luke Cage很会带孩子。

“老天爷啊，Stark，你干了什么？”Luke走到他们面前，深褐色的眼睛看着毯子和慌张的Tony.

“制造混乱，跟往常一样，Luke.”Tony答道。对方没有跳起来把孩子从他不够格的臂弯里抢走，让他很是欣慰。“这样抱他可以吗？我一换姿势他就抽鼻子乱扭……”

“没事的，Stark.”Luke竟然踮起脚尖去看靠在Tony脖子上的孩子，Chrissy.“我一直这样抱Dani，她现在牛奶喝多了还是会消化不良，把她放平只会更糟。”

“好吧。”宝宝Chrissy对着Tony的脖子抽了下气，于是他开始轻轻摇摆。

“对，宝宝舞。”Luke抱着胳膊笑，“孩子要是腹痛，你就得学着同时在三个方向移动，左右，前后，上下。这就是宝宝舞。”

Tony惊讶地发现Luke对他微笑着，而没有试图用目光杀死他。他点点头，努力把这条建议吸收进他脑子里某个还没用过的区域。

“我以前会半夜对Dani这样做。用网兜把孩子挂在身上，一边晃一边就当健身了。”

Tony脑子里浮现这画面，不由得也笑了。

“我给Jess打了电话。她会去趟老宅，然后给你带点东西过来。”

Luke的预言马上兑现。门打开，Luke的妻子背着一个包，抱着孩子进来。

Tony再次松了口气。救兵来了。

“Jarvis？能请你给我们拿点凉白开来吗？”Jessica Jones径直走向他们，眼睛只盯着新来的婴儿，Chrissy.

“当然，Jones女士。”正在摆放茶点的Edwin抬头回答。

Jess走到他们跟前的同时，Tony感到Rogers的手又放在了自己肩膀上。他之前肯定在跟野兽说话，或者跟13号特工即队长的女友Sharon Carter及他的队员，除了Rhodey所有人都在，他们在房间里讨论余波未消的那场危机。

那场危机对Tony唯一的意义就在于他怀里那个吮吸他脖子的男婴。

“他快醒了。”他有些无助地对Jessica说，看着她在茶几上把一个包铺开，中间是白色蓬松的布料，袋子里装着几个瓶子，边上塞着几个小包。

“他要么是饿了，要么需要换尿布。”Luke说着，他女儿爬到他肩膀上，揉着他的光头。

“好。”Tony专注地看着Jessica打开一个分成很多格的小盒子，把其中一格里的粉末倒进一个干净的瓶子里，又把剩下的塞回包里。以前大家住在一起的时候，他在厨房见过她给Danielle调喝的，但直到此刻他才意识到其中的重要性。

“现在，Tony.”Jessica站定，看着他的眼睛。“我们不知道他父母都喂他什么。虽然这是Dani的，而她年纪大一点，但也比没有强。我们要做的是把他喂饱，让他干干净净的，保证他安全，直到找出解决办法。我猜你从来没给小孩换过尿布？”

“你猜得很对。”Tony承认。他以前从没后悔过自己不会做某件事。

“那这次我来换。你和Steve看着。下一次就到你自己了，好吗？”Jessica走近，“能把他给我吗？”她问，声音轻柔，一点也不强势。

“当然。”Tony努力让自己听起来很随意。即使他只抱了这孩子一个小时，孩子被抱开还是让他肩膀突然一凉。

Jessica把孩子圈在臂弯里。男婴睁开眼睛，环视房间，Jessica摇晃了几下。

“嘿，小家伙，需要换裤子吗，亲爱的？”Jessica甜甜地问，然后把孩子放在铺开的布包上。小宝宝眯着眼踢了两下。

“蜘蛛侠？”Luke叫道。

“嗯？”对方回应，声音很疲惫。Tony不怪他，只是好奇换尿布这事儿Luke要人帮什么忙。

“把灯调暗点行吗？”Luke问道，眼睛看着使劲眨眼的婴儿。

“当然。”一阵熟悉的躁动，然后啪嗒一声，顶灯暗了下来，光线柔和了许多。

Luke对Tony耸了耸肩，“要记得你给他们换尿布什么的时候，他们都在看着什么东西。在户外，要是没挑个好地方，他们就会盯着太阳看。他们要是觉得无聊也会扭来扭去。”

“我不怪他们。”Rogers说道。

Tony目不转睛地看着Jessica熟练能干的双手。

“幸好他不是刚生下来，”她说道，“新生儿太小了，你会担心把他们弄骨折。不过他这个年纪……”他笑着抓住一只踢动的脚，“这个年纪，他们会踹你，试图滚走，所以你得一只手抓住孩子，或者直接在地上换。”

“好的。”Tony似乎只会说这两个字了。  
婴儿眼前突然满是蓝色的皮毛。野兽趴在他们旁边的地毯上。

“你好呀，小朋友，我能不能听一下你的肺呢？”Henry戴上听诊器，开始做检查。

“你现在想怎么做？”Rogers问Tony，稍微往后退了两步，目光没有挪开。宝宝Chrissy专注地盯着面前这只蓝色的大猫。

“他M……该死的不知道。”Tony意识到Danielle还在她爸爸怀里，改了口。

“Reed建议确认一下Tasha他们已经关上了传送门。Noh-Varr惊奇队长说他可以做一个门，送一队人过去。我需要你检查她的装甲，下载所有她可能为我们存的东西。”Rogers语气非常平静，似乎发现他在平行世界的幼子没有对他产生任何影响。

“应该没问题。”Tony快速抬头看了一眼Rogers.正因为后者冷静、没有感情的双眼，Tony如今更愿意躲在钢铁侠的面罩后面跟他交流。“如果能把装甲送到我的车间，或者我去医疗楼层，如果他们没法把她弄出……”

Tony想到要把Tasha拖出她的装甲残骸，不由得嗓子一紧。

“我懂了。”Rogers似乎明白Tony的犹豫。

“容我超前说一句，你们俩有超级棒的基因。”McCoy说着，站了起来。“他很漂亮，没什么好惊讶的，而且十分健康。我估计有11个月大。”

“10个月。”Rogers纠正道。McCoy好奇地看着他，他解释道。“Tasha说他的生日是2月15号，所以上周三满9个月了。”

“嗯，”Henry在平板电脑上记录着，Tony没去注意满屏的信息，而只顾着看Jessica往宝宝Chrissy的屁股上涂乳霜。“那他个头不小呢，当然，也没什么好惊讶的。”

“我已经联系了儿童服务部门。”Maria Hill走过来说道，眼睛看着手里的智能手机，“他们会尽快派人过来。”

Tony肚子里翻腾着一阵恐惧，跟之前的震惊和担忧搅在一起，不知哪个占的比例更大。

Hill没有听到回应，于是抬头看着茶几旁边的一小撮人。

“怎么了？”她问Tony，“复仇者在传送门前发现了一个孤儿，儿童服务部门来接收它，这是他们的工作。”

“他，”Tony更正她，目光回到宝宝Chrissy身上。Jessica正试图把他的脚塞进紫色条纹裤子的裤腿里，而他用力挣扎。“他是个男孩。”

“谢谢你，Hill.我们会到小会议室跟他们谈谈……”Rogers说着。

“有什么问题吗？”Hill打断队长，声音不再冷静，“没搞错吧，Stark？一个女版的‘你’死前扔给你个孩子。很令人遗憾，我承认，但你不能把他留在这儿，不管你跟她怎么保证的。”Hill当时显然也在楼顶。

“为什么不能？”Tony问出口才意识到自己有这个问题。

“什么？”Hill很诧异。Tony眼里只有那个孩子，Chrissy，现在穿上了裤子，正试图从Jessica手里挣脱出来好看看整个屋子。

他在找她。

“老天，Stark.”Hill不耐烦的声音像一记耳光打在Tony脸上，“你不会真的认为有人会让你来养一个孩子吧？”

他一定面无血色了，或者他踉跄了一下，因为Rogers的手又放在他肩上把他抓稳。在这句话带来的沉寂中，婴儿痛苦地大叫起来。

那声音像一把剑插进Tony心里。

“我知道，宝宝，我知道。”Jessica站起来，试图抱住扭动的婴儿，“我不是你妈妈，宝宝，我很抱歉，宝宝。她不在这儿。”

Jess的话无法安慰苦恼的婴孩，他拳打脚踢地扭过头，通红的脸上满是泪水，眼睛挨个看着房间里的大人，寻找那张已经不在的面孔。

婴儿的突然盯住了Steve，因为认出后者而嚎叫起来，但又气恼地拍开了Steve伸出的手。

Tony看着宝宝Chrissy歇斯底里地搜寻母亲，心想他明显是Steve Rogers的儿子。那鼻子和下巴完全是他父亲的缩小版，即使他弯曲的黑发和水汪汪的眼睛和他母亲的一模一样。

Jessica试图把孩子交给Steve时，婴儿扭动着差点掉在地上。Tony再也忍不住了。

他走到两人中间，把Chrissy抱到自己怀里，发出低吟。

“Chrissy亲爱的，没事的，宝宝。我在这儿，没事的，宝宝……”

Tasha说过的话轻而易举地从他口中说出。尽管他的声音低沉得多，但节奏相同。

Chrissy猛地从他手中往后仰，Tony不得不往后退才避免孩子的头撞到墙上。两只小手拍打着他脸和肩膀，身体像在Jessica怀里那样扭动着。

“……我很抱歉，宝宝，她不在了。我在这儿呢，宝宝。没事了，Chrissy，我在这儿……”

那沮丧的小脑袋一定对这话的什么地方有印象，因为Chrissy伸出手抓住了Tony的头发用力拉近，知道他们脸贴住脸。

“……我在这儿Chriss，我在这儿……”

Chrissy用力吸了口气，然后再次仰起头，蓝色的眼睛终于对上了Tony的眼睛。

“叭叭叭。”Christopher说道。

“我知道，宝宝，我知道……”Tony回应。

“呀呀叭叭哦——”

Tony微笑着，意识到自己的眼睛有些湿润。Chrissy每说一个词还会抽噎一下，但他的呼吸已经均匀，Tony能感到他的心跳也平缓了。

Chrissy又尖锐地看了眼Tony的眼睛，用力拍了他的嘴一巴掌，然后稳稳趴在Tony的肩膀上，开始流着口水咬他的衬衣领子。

“叭叭叭，呀呀呀，吧。”Chrissy对着湿哒哒的布料说，小小的手指攥住Tony的衬衣。

“没事了，宝宝，我在这儿，没事，Chrissy……”Tony继续低声重复那几个词，按照Luke之前的指导轻轻上下左右晃动。他学了那么多年舞蹈，过几十年也忘不了臀部该怎么摆。

宝宝渐渐安静下来，只剩下吮吸的声音和不时的抽泣声，房间里其他地方也明显安静了下来。Tony突然感到皮肤发热，意识到所有人都在看着他，但他仍然对Chrissy呢喃着。直到一只温暖的手放上他的手肘，他才抬起头。

“喝的好了，Tony，坐下来喂更容易些。”Jessica说道，眼睛里露出他几乎一年都没见过的温暖的笑意。

“好的，谢谢。”Tony无视了周遭，把Chrissy放在自己腿上。

“要点是把瓶子上的奶嘴尽量多放进他嘴里一些……”

***

Henry为DNA测试擦取唾液时，Chrissy只是盯着Tony，但抽血时便大叫起来。Tony下巴靠在他柔软的头发上，一遍遍道歉。不幸的是，Hill和儿童服务部门的Kahreem Anderson都没那么温柔。Tony让Rogers和Henry跟他们谈话，自己闭上嘴，给Pepper发短信，搜索纽约专攻家庭法的律师，专心按指导让Chrissy打嗝。

“亲子鉴定结果出来之前，你们不能……”

“把他放进公共系统既不合情也不合理，他已经有完美的……”

“我不能让你就这么买下一个无辜的……”

“谁说过要有任何方式的报偿了……？”

“Stark先生需要证明自己适合……”

“我希望同样能有暂时监护权……”

“我们要是让律师来搀和的话，场面会很难看，而且会伤害……”

“我可以向你保证，每个复仇者都会尽最大努力照看这个孩子……”

“你发现了他，这不代表你就可以……”

“我们这儿有好几个有经验的父母……”

“这是他母亲的临终请求……”

“请给我们一些时间确认他的亲生父母，然后我们会接受你们提出的要求……”

“我把话说清楚，Stark先生，如果不是Rogers队长亲自提出请求，我会深深怀疑你这么做的动机。”Anderson毫不掩饰他的厌恶。

Rogers像是要有所动作，但Henry的爪子拽住了他的制服。

Tony抬起下巴，眼睛直直地盯着对方。“如果你只是关心Chrissy的利益，那我百分之百支持你的决定。”

对方似乎松了口气。“我得查看一下住所环境。”

“这边走，先生。”Jarvis站在门口说道，像平常一样时间掐得恰到好处。门关上后，Hill绕着他们转。

“他会让你们俩生不如死，你们知道吗？这又是一条名人无视正规程序买小孩来养的新闻。”Tony平时就不知道Hill到底是哪边的，更别说现在这么复杂的状况。

“我没有要买他，”Tony在沙发上咆哮，Chrissy还在他胸前趴着。老实说，这种想法让人反胃。

“我们知道。”Rogers安抚着他，一只手疲倦地在他脖子后面摩挲。

“我要找律师。”Tony给他们看自己手机上的律所名称。

Maria叹了口气，把信息输入平板电脑。“你会需要律师的。”

***

Pepper Potts紧紧握住手机，几乎要把屏幕捏碎。Tony亲自观看了他们那款智能手机的压力测试，因而对Pepper刮目相看，并感到同等程度的恐惧。

“Tony，这到底……我都没法……”Pepper的目光没有离开10英尺外睡在便携婴儿床里的孩子。

Tony知道，一旦他的好友兼生意伙伴恢复语言组织能力，自己的屁股就要上刀山了，还是没有情趣的那种。于是Tony认为应该先发制人。

“我也不是刻意安排人给我个孩子的，Potts.”他压低声音，因为任何会吵醒Chrissy的东西现在都不许呆在他的公寓里。Tony从来没有如此感激自己周围那些有育儿经验的高效率人士。Jessica快速列了一张单子给Jarvis，加上Tony的白金信用卡，屋里很快就变出了一堆衣服、尿布、罐头、器材和一个小浴盆。

Pepper痛苦地咽下口水，然后深吸一口气。

“只有你，Tony Stark，才会在我们第一批汽车发货之前两周迅速当上爹。”

“这是天赋。”Tony机械地做了个鬼脸，而他的脑子还在反复循环“宝宝，我，什么，我？一个宝宝，什么，我？”

“你不可能……”

Pepper应该比任何人都清楚不该表现出对Tony的不信任。

“我跟她保证了。”这个时候，原因真的就是这么简单。

Pepper红色的眉毛马上皱起来，“你对很多人都保证过很多事，Tony.”

是的，没错。“而我他妈的尽我所能做到这些事，Potts.”

她雀斑点点的苍白脸颊上绽开一抹颜色。“我知道，但是，该死，Tony.”最后她发出了一声无奈的笑，“我们怎么才能处理好这事？”

“很简单。你接管史塔克复兴集团。”反正公司改名时也打算两年以后让她这么做。

“你又要这样对我？”她显然乐了，“当然了。”

“因为你很棒，而且现在公司有了点钱，运作也容易多了。我会尽量帮忙，只是……”Tony看着微微扭动的Chrissy，“……我没法再领导公司了。”

“好吧。”Pepper的声音坚定起来，信服替代了之前的惊讶。“好吧，我能搞定。如果我能一周内搞垮你的帝国，我也能在同样时间内重建一个。但这一次，Tony，我们要约法三章。”

“条件你开。”Tony不知道自己明天要做什么，但如果Potts要掌控他的一部分生活，那还是不要抵抗为妙。

“第一，我是你老板，如果我需要你过来，你最好就来。我会尽量不打扰你，但我打电话来的时候你得帮我一把。我不会追着你跑。”

Tony知道自己要因此后悔，但他必须答应。“很合理。”

“好的。”Pepper一只手揉揉脸。她一定放下了布罗克斯顿的所有事，在这么短的时间内赶到纽约来。“哦，该死，Tony.这太疯狂了。”

“还用你说。”但几个小时过去，夜晚降临，Tony已经冷静了下来，不再震惊，而开始思考。

“那么，我猜……”她把智能手机塞进衣服口袋。“……恭喜。”她的胳膊环上他的肩膀，给了他一个温暖的拥抱。

Tony的肩膀在她怀里垂了下来。“我需要你呆在布罗克斯顿，但是天啊Pep，我希望你能留在这儿帮我。”

Pepper的拥抱紧了一下，然后退开，“他也是Steve的孩子，对吗？”

“没人会质疑他下巴的轮廓。”

她严肃地看着他的眼睛。“这会给你带来问题吗？”

是的，因为Pepper Potts当然知道Tony Stark的一切，包括他十年来对Rogers队长无可救药的单恋。

“可能吧，”他承认。“但现在我还没法消化这孩子有我的DNA这件事，更别提其他人的。”

她眯了眯眼睛，然后一脸同情。“好吧。天啊，我得打好多电话。”

“去吧。”Tony把她推进他办公室，“我得抓狂一会儿。”

***

Pepper快半夜时到两层楼下的客房休息去了。Tony觉得她坚如磐石的定力一定在Chrissy醒来后找妈妈和牛奶的越来越大的哭声中摇摇欲坠。她和Happy短暂地当过一阵子寄养父母，不仅让她一直渴望哪天能有自己的孩子，也给她心里留下了一些创伤。

Steve跟她聊着天送她出去。Tony开始绕着屋子转圈，心想Luke说的网兜背孩子或许不太对。

“叭——，叭……”Chrissy不肯从瓶子里喝东西，而是一直吸Tony的下巴，拽他胸前的衬衣。

“抱歉Chrissy，我提供不了这个功能。安静，Chrissy.”Tony看着Steve回到客厅。

“好吧。”Tony说着，Chrissy终于肯抓住瓶子吸食了。“作为一个有身份的英雄，这话我只会说一次。”

Rogers正要从地上捡起一条兔子毛毯，突然停下来，几乎要立正站好。

“什么？”彻底冷静的声音。

“这整个情况全都是我的责任，”Tony说道，“我知道你在儿童服务部门那人面前是在替我们说话，但做出保证的人是我，不是你。”

Tony知道他余下的人生会无比艰难，但他为人父母的经历要尽可能有一个好的开端。“你不需要呆在这儿，Rogers.你有自己的生活。你有女朋友，有工作要做。走吧。”Tony很轻易地给了他许可，因为他应该让这个男人自由离开。“这里有我。”

Rogers低头看着手里绣着小青蛙的布头。他以军队习惯把那块布叠成整齐的四方块。

“谢谢你，Tony.”仍然没有眼神接触。Tony打起精神听他接着说。“我明白，你觉得这话你非说不可。但以后不要再看着我，叫我抛下这个我有责任照料的孩子。”

Rogers慢慢靠近，伸出两只大手去抱Chrissy.他尖锐的话语显得稍微柔和了一些。

“我也属于他。”这话沉着坚定，和说话的人自己一样。

“多谢他妈的老天爷，”Tony松了口气，低声说。Rogers猛地抬头，天蓝色地眼睛责备他粗鲁的用词。“我必须给你个机会。”Tony解释说。

Rogers摇摇头，在椅子上坐下，把Chrissy放在腿上。“我知道。”

***

凌晨1点，Tony和Rogers悄悄地从Tony卧室退出来，以同样的节奏缓慢呼吸，在走到厨房之前都不敢大声出气。

Tony揉着脸。“我他妈的到底在干什么？”他问苍天。

“该死的我也不知道。”Rogers拿起自己的靴子，“但你在孩子周围控制不了说脏话的话，我就要给你个罚款的罐子了。”

Tony连笑的力气都没了，“抱歉，我想我已经度过了震惊期，接受了恐惧感，现在正浑身无力地不敢相信自己。我卧室里还有个孩子呢是吧？”

“是的。”Rogers答，一只手拍了下Tony的肩膀。

“我明天再来。好好休息一下。”

“好的。”Tony目送他离开，脸上挂着一丝微笑。“我尽量。”

***

早上8点，Tony努力撑开一只眼睛看着再次出现的Rogers.他穿着制服裤子，搭配一件长袖白t恤和白袜子，充满健康活力。

而且他还活着。Tony每次想起这点就感激不尽。

Rogers在走进厨房前把他的制服上装、靴子和枪套放在了门口的桌子上。他清醒的蓝眼睛看着一身凌乱的Tony；Chrissy坐在新买的高脚椅上，胖乎乎的小手紧紧抓住Tony的左手无名指；Edwin Jarvis站在炉子前，面前放着一个平底锅和一盒鸡蛋。

“他几点醒的？”金发男人问着，坐在婴儿对面的桌前。

“早上5点。”Tony声音沙哑，端起刚倒满的咖啡杯。“我已经决定跟咖啡机结婚了。”他对着Jarvis旁边正欢快冒着蒸汽的机器点点头。“我们打算把订婚状态保持得长一点，但我已经选好了戒指。”

Rogers笑了笑，接过Javis递来的杯子，礼貌地说，“谢谢，Edwin.你今天早上还好吗？还应付得了这个新的‘状况’？”他的眼睛对上Chrissy漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“我很好，队长，谢谢关心。”Jarvis往锅里加了几片培根，“我很开心Christopher少爷的到来，而且并不惊讶Anthony老爷有意与一个厨房电器结合。您要来一个西班牙煎蛋吗？”

Rogers笑了。“好的，谢谢，Edwin.”

Tony的微笑温暖了他贴在咖啡杯上的双唇。

“刚满9个月的婴儿可以吃鸡蛋吗？”Rogers看着Chrissy小心翼翼放进嘴里的那堆蓬松的黄色食物。Tony挑起一根眉毛看着他的至交、管家、顾问和伯父。

“是的，没有问题。”Jarvis把盛满的盘子放在他们面前，然后跟他们坐在一起。Tony有些惊喜；尽管他经常邀请，但Jarvis不常跟他坐在一起吃饭。“澳大利亚最近的研究表明，5-9个月期间食用熟鸡蛋的婴儿产生对鸡蛋过敏现象的可能性很小。我们还必须等到12个月以后才能给他吃坚果、草莓、海蜇和蜂蜜。”

“蜂蜜？”Tony和Rogers异口同声。

“容易引起肉毒中毒。”Jarvis回答着，呷了口茶。

Tony眯起眼睛。“你昨晚熬夜搜索育儿信息网站了吗？”

“上了几个。我替您注册了几个论坛，以防万一我们遇到这楼里没人能回答的问题。”他伸手点了点水果盘旁边的史塔克科技阅读器。“我下载了几本很好的育儿书，推荐度很高，而且照看幼儿的方法非常符合现代生活。”

Tony很惊讶自己对Jarvis的网络技能和无限热情竟然一无所知。

“价值千金啊Jarvis……千金。”Tony用纸巾擦去手上沾的鸡蛋。

Rogers只是笑着。

***

Henry McCoy在新生儿欢迎派对上给了他们亲子鉴定的结果。这个派对也是这位医生自作主张办的，他声称“所有人”想见见Christopher并送上祝福。Tony被三个没睡好的晚上和Chrissy的几条纸尿裤搞得有点崩溃，也只能耸耸肩，把第九层的客厅让给他们。

Tony看着堆得像小山一样绑着蓝色缎带的礼品盒，把肩头的Chrissy往上抱了抱，努力忘记前一天晚上自己差点就要放弃的那一刻。他想甩手不干，想给Pepper打电话说他做不来。他想求人找个保姆来，因为Tony不够格。他没法让Chrissy停止哭闹，他没法让他不再为母亲哀嚎，他代替不了她，而且他几乎都没有能力照顾自己，更别提一个小婴孩。

最后，他终于睡过去了，在客厅里坐着睡着了。他周围摆满枕头和靠垫，撑住他的胳膊肘，好让Chrissy睡觉的时候可以把脸贴在Tony的脖子上，脸靠在他的锁骨上。

现在Henry又给他加了把劲，提起从加拿大的捐献者那里购买母乳。Henry给他看鉴定结果，表明他“严格来说”是孩子的父亲。Rogers也是。

“我已经把结果转发给了你的律师和Anderson先生。”Henry露出尖牙笑笑。

“谢谢，Henry.”Rogers跟队友握手。

“我们怎么解释他会有两个父亲的DNA？”Tony问。Chrissy扭动着转过身，脸朝外，然后用小手去抓野兽的头发。

“哦，我没解释这个。”Henry任由婴儿戳自己的嘴，“我只跟他们说DNA结果表明了你们是亲生父亲。他们没有合法权限取得更多信息。”

“那他是我们的了？”Rogers托住Chrissy的后脑勺，然后把孩子身上蓝紫相间的新毛衣的标签塞回领子里。

“完全是你们的，先生们。恭喜，是个男孩。”他说完自己大笑起来。

Tony摇摇头，“你这笑话憋了一个礼拜了，是吧？”

“哦是的，亲爱的。我能抱抱吗？”蓝色的手拍了两下，然后在Chrissy面前伸开。

Tony犹豫了一下。他倒不是害怕Henry不会抱孩子，他的孩子，而是不知道Chrissy会作何反应。

到目前为止，只有Tony可以抱他超过10分钟。Rogers，Jarvis，地毯还有他的高脚凳可以短暂地支撑他一会儿，但Tony必须在他视线内。

他甚至在浴室放了一个充气垫，好让孩子能看到他洗澡。

Tony想着自己总可以马上把孩子抱回来，于是把Chrissy递给了Henry，看着后者开心地在屋里（用脚）跳来挑去，给客人们展示派对的小明星。

“我感觉轻了好多。”Tony转动脖子，考虑着要预约个按摩。

Rogers转过身，跟他面对面站着。“你带他带得很好。”

Tony无法隐藏自己脸上的惊讶。因为，嗯，为了他们的孩子（老天啊他们一起生了个孩子）和平相处是一回事，但这又是另一回事。

“我……谢谢？他也觉得你很不错。”我也这样觉得，Tony心想，但他没胆量说出来。

Rogers低头看地板，然后似乎又下定决心抬起头来看着Tony的脸。“我知道现在说还为时太早，但我觉得在Chris的是上你的决定是对的。你站出来承担责任，学着抚养他，这能力就像与生俱来的。而我原以为……”他尴尬地停住了。

“我没那本事？”Tony有些苦楚地替他说完。但他不怪Rogers，他真的没办法。所有人都认为Tony是个失败的人类，只有一个人应该对此负责。“我也这么以为。”

“不，我……”Rogers的目光在人群中搜寻，看着Henry把Chrissy的脚伸给Sam这个大概是猎鹰亲亲。然后Henry抱着孩子回到Tony这里。

“有些事情我们得谈清楚，既然我们现在有确切结果了。”

“好。”Tony刻意让声音冷静下来。他和Rogers不到一年前还是死敌，Tony成了罪人，然后突然又成了复仇者。“有些事情”这说法太轻了。“我需要修改遗嘱，你得签几份文件。以防万一我被逮捕或者什么的。”

这话带着毒刺。疲惫也无法掩盖他的怒气。

Rogers脸色变白，也许是震惊，也许是愤怒，Tony说不清。

“所以才说我们需要谈谈，”他咬着牙说，“这边结束以后我能去楼上吗？”

Tony叹口气，压下怒火。“好吧，如果我们要打起来，我希望等他睡着以后再打。”

“我们不会打起来。”Rogers坚决地说。

Tony似笑非笑地说，“想打赌吗？”

【第二章完】

 

第三章

 

“我很抱歉。”Rogers还没说话，Tony就脱口而出。Tony说完这句就没法再继续了。他只是看着他曾经的好友一脸惊讶。Rogers愣了几秒，然后，因为Chrissy开始扭动，他从坐在沙发上的Tony身边走过，把孩子放在床边的绒毛地毯上。

经过楼下混乱的派对，Chrissy很开心能在地上爬动，玩弄着几天来收到的玩具。

Rogers直起身子，回来面对他曾经的敌人，但仍然一语不发。

尽管Tony是道歉的那个，但他还是有自我防卫的冲动。他两手抱在胸前，靠在沙发背上，故作轻松。

“我真的很抱歉，不仅仅是因为我输了，而且每个人都恨我。”他解释说。

Rogers嘴巴收紧。“没人恨你。”

“骗子。”Tony用微笑去掉话里的刺。“其实我并不介意被人恨，因为即使我不记得自己做过什么，但我对那些事感到内疚，而内疚是让我保持自省的绝佳方法。”

“你不记得了？”Rogers在最后一个音节加强语气，把它变成问句。

Tony看着他，就像他是个白痴，然后用手指了一下自己的太阳穴。“对啊。为了保护注册过的英雄的真实身份，删除了记忆？我知道我们跟你说过的，我当时在场。”

Rogers歪了歪脑袋。“用Clint的话说，‘纯属放屁’。”

Tony无奈地笑。“那我哪里说谎了，队长……抱歉，指挥官？”

“你确实删除了记忆，我知道，我当时在场。”他模仿Tony的用词，“但我认识你很久了，我能看出你脑子里在想什么，Tony Stark.全都写在这儿……”Steve伸出两根手指指着他的鼻梁，“……全都在你眼睛里。”

Tony强迫自己30秒没眨眼。然后他叹口气松了劲儿。

“只是一些支离破碎的记忆。闪回，噩梦。”他耸耸肩，刻意装作无所谓，“有些跟我看过的报告和录像绑在一起，所以全都是拼凑起来的。我没说谎。”

“只是没提起你的记忆回来了？”Rogers的问话里没有一丝讽刺。

“嗯，没错。”Tony苦笑，“但我想说明，我只是个懦夫，不是骗子。”

Rogers突然向前迈进三步，异常靠近Tony，目光专注但并没愤怒。

“你不是，也从来没当过，懦夫。”他的声音冷静而清晰，“你做过的事是，你专横地认为自己知道什么对大家最好，却不和大家商量。”

Tony深吸一口气，因为马上要开始了，这场他一直极力拖延的对峙就要开始了。

“我很抱歉，”他再次道歉，但举起一只手阻止了正要开口的Rogers.“我最初听说注册法案的时候就应该来找你，来找复仇者。最初那只是个意向，有些议员抱怨超级英雄挑起了公众仇恨。公众的不满比你想象的要严重。但我以为我会有更多时间，我没想到……那些孩子……”注册法案的导火索是几个超级英雄为了作秀引发灾难导致一群无辜的孩子死亡。

Rogers的身体微微放松了一些，从完美的立正变成稳健的站姿，一动不动。“我从没说过不应该采取一些措施，你不是知道吗？”

“我不是知道吗？”Tony反问，“我们在事情失控之前根本就没有过谈话的机会。我连停下来喘气的功夫都没有，然后我就听说Hill在航天母舰上向你开火。形式恶化得太快了。绝境病毒有个选项，可以压制我的感情因素，让理性认知自己运作。我没想到它会……”

“把你变成个混蛋？”Rogers突然替他说完。

Tony想赞同他，但自己记忆里大多只是一些事件的闪影、在走廊里迈步、恳求人们不要再打还有持续的让人麻木的忧虑。

“我就像是被人控制的木偶，被迫做出我神志清楚的时候不会做出的决定。”他以此作为理由，但看到Rogers震惊的表情又马上修正，“我不是说真的有‘别人’在控制我。都是我自己，没有外星人操纵，也没有机器人的致命病毒。”

“除了绝境病毒。”Rogers指出。

“也许吧。”他说，“我只知道，现在我认为让所有人都注册不是个好主意，尤其不能关押那些不愿注册的人。我不知道我当初怎么会有那些想法，但我不会否认那都是我自己造成的。我不会因为不记得自己做过什么就要求得到原谅。我只是希望不要这么快就再搞砸一次。”

Rogers久久地注视Tony的脸，不知在寻找什么。然后他长长地叹口气，走上前拉近Tony，给了他一个拥抱。Tony打心眼里大吃一惊，抬起手轻轻抓住对方的衣服。

“我……”Tony张口。

“不能全怪你。”Rogers说道，脸颊贴着Tony的脸，话语轻抚他的耳朵。“或许你不这么想，但当时并不是超级坏蛋Tony Stark对抗我们所有人。即使你不知道这点，但我很清楚。”

“Rogers.”Tony绞尽脑汁寻找适当的词来形容现在的情形。他之前认定自己要被一个人厌恶十几年，这人此刻却在拥抱他；而他们的儿子正在用头顶着地毯，把后背撑起来，好“晃晃屁屁”。

“请不要再叫我的姓，刻意疏远我。”Rogers接着说，“我没有叫你Stark，所以别这样了。”

“好吧。”他只能说出一个词。

“就我而言，我很抱歉，当时你想好好谈我却不肯听。我很抱歉，我一心只想着战斗，却忘了你不是我的敌人。我很抱歉，当国会只想装作注册法案没有存在过时，我却用逮捕来威胁你。更重要的是……”Rogers……不，Steve，Steve……停顿了一下。“我很抱歉，我没有相信你，认为你不知道自己在做什么，也没意识到假如你有我的帮助，很多事就会完全不同。”

“你……你怎么能就这样全说出来？”Tony惊讶地问，“我还在挣扎着弄明白我到底哪里做错了，而你就这么一股脑倒出来了。老天。”Tony抬起胳膊紧紧抱住Steve，“我真的很想你，Steve.”

Steve唯一的回应是更紧的拥抱，紧得Tony肺里的空气都要被挤出来了。Tony毫不在意。

“我差点杀了你。”Steve对着Tony肩头的衣服呢喃。

这异常熟悉的话让Tony想起了另一个Steven Rogers的拥抱，因为杀了自己的朋友而在他怀中啜泣。

“你没有杀我。”Tony低声说，“我从没认为你会杀我，我没有害怕。我从没害怕过你。”

他的朋友？他们还能做回朋友吗？他的朋友点点头，两人的耳朵摩擦着。

“现在我只需要拉下脸去找Luke谈谈了。”他开玩笑说。

Steve抬起头。“再等几个月吧？”

“没问题。”Tony同意，因为Steve又是他的朋友了。Steve已经原谅了他，只要这样，Tony什么都愿意做。

***

Tony跟Steve和解所带来的坚定信念，在他哄Chrissy睡觉时土崩瓦解。

小孩不肯让Tony把他放进婴儿床。究竟是因为从竖直趴在Tony肩上变成平躺，还是因为是去了Tony身体的热度，他无从得知。Tony浏览着Jarvis给的资料。他已经试过了轻摇Chrissy、等到Chrissy的眼睛一合上把他放下、等到Chrissy睡着10-15分钟再把他放下，还有用跟Tony心跳同步的节奏轻拍他。一样都没有用。只要Chrissy不跟Tony身体接触躺上超过5分钟，他就会醒过来，放声大哭，要求他认识的大人来保证他的安全。

Tony再次被枕头围成一圈，跟打鼾的婴儿一起躺在床上。他决定自己得有所行动。尽管他对这孩子有一种本能的爱，但他不能整夜都这样抱着他。如果他胳膊没撑住把Chrissy埋在枕头里怎么办，或者，老天保佑，Tony睡得太死把他掉在地上怎么办？

看着他床边空荡荡的婴儿床，伸手从床头柜拿起手机。Tony把手机屏转开一些，避免Chrissy被亮光照到。他调出搜索引擎，想着应该输入什么关键词。他试了试婴儿跟父母一起睡，然后找到了几个术语，包括同睡、SIDS（婴儿猝死综合症）和娇惯。他皱着眉头，怀疑自己找错了方向，看了20分钟资料，然后认定娇惯对于Chrissy不会有什么伤害，但明早必须马上把史塔克大厦里所有的枕头和靠垫都从楼顶丢掉。

最后他终于找到了一个很好的博客，上面列得很详细，包括其中存在的风险以及如何应对它们。考虑到他没有酗酒，没有服药，没有睡眠呼吸暂停症状，没有过于肥胖，并且打算盖着被单和薄毯子睡觉，于是他打算这么做。

那个博客侧边栏的一则广告支持了Tony的决定。他突然想起自己在哪里见过这个东西。

那堆礼物。

Tony慢慢爬下床来到客厅，走向那堆还没拆开的礼品盒。他记得瞥过一眼，对Monica说了声感谢，对方出其不意地给了他一个温暖的拥抱，然后礼物就被遗忘了。Tony在各种白色、蓝色、印有熟睡婴儿面庞的盒子中搜寻，终于找到了他需要的那个。他轻易地用一只手抽出那个盒子，但打开盒子就没那么容易了。他小心地抬起右腿，脚钩住一张小桌子，把盒子夹在他的屁股和另一件礼物之间，这样他就能用右手撕开包装了。他成功拉开折起来的硬纸壳，即将拯救他生命的东西出现了。

它跟大号手提箱差不多大，四周都加了垫子，Tony借着微弱的光线认为上面绣的是小鸭子。Tony回到卧室，坐下来打开那东西。粘扣撕开的声音有点大，Tony马上站起来轻晃Chrissy，但最后他还是趴下去仔细查看这个同睡婴儿床。

它呈U型，周围加了厚垫，每一面都有防护网，头顶还有一个小灯。尽管他更愿意做些压力测试，但睡眠的需求在用力往下拽他，于是他决定冒个险。他用力推了推，证明四周的防护墙不会因为Tony躺上去而倒下。而尽管Tony已经困得不行，他也觉得自己很难会把这东西压在自己胳膊下面睡着。

所以……Tony把儿子从自己发麻的肩膀上抱下来，用尽量水平的姿势把他放进这个加垫的迷你婴儿床。

Tony松了口气，在床上倒下，头放在枕头上，一只手放在睡眠器上，马上就睡死过去。

****

Tony和Chrissy缓慢地，以蜗牛一样死慢死慢的速度，达成了共识。Tony基本放弃了他生活中的每一刻，以及他70%的清醒意识，还有再次独自呆着的机会。他曾经因为自己造成的孤独空虚的生活而抑郁，对于这样的人来说，他可能原以为有个生命一直陪伴在生活中会是个解决办法。可在那些终身伴侣的白日梦里，Tony通常幻想的都是金发高挑或者褐发娇小的伴侣，但永远都是成年人。

十个月大的婴儿，不停挥着胳膊，固执地乱爬，整天粘着他，Tony从没在人生计划里放进这种画面。似乎每一天他都想放弃。他会在脑子里排练对话，如何向Steve和Pepper解释，给自己的错误找个说辞，权衡自己的责任和Chrissy的利益。

然后他的宝宝就在他怀里醒来，小手指用惊人的力气拽着Tony的T恤，对着他的下巴呼出热气。这时Tony意识到，谁要把Chrissy从他身边带走，他就会把谁撕成碎片。

***

Rhodey看着Chrissy爬到野餐布的边上，开始啃地上的草。

“这个，”他的冷静让Tony五体投地，“……实在太怪异了。”

“我知道。”Tony强烈赞同。

Chrissy把一株蒲公英跟草一起塞进嘴里。

“我是说，”Rhodey甩掉鞋子，盘腿坐在红格子布上。“我只是从没想到……”

“我知道。”Tony再次说。

“因为你就是……”

“相信我，我知道。”

“大概我只是一直认为，如果你要跟一个男人有孩子的话……”Rhodey盯着自己的袜子说，“……那个人应该是我。”

Tony目瞪口呆。

“什么？”他在话出口的最后一刻让自己听起来像个男人，而没发出刺耳的尖叫。

Rhodey大笑起来，但笑声被远处的犬吠和中央公园里鸟儿享受温暖春日午后的鸣唱所冲淡。

“我很抱歉……”Rhodey被自己呛了一下，但Tony知道他一点也不抱歉，一点也不。“……你有个孩子不是什么奇事Tony.我们生活的诡异程度超乎常人想象。但是你和Rogers？这我倒是想不明白。”

Tony会心的笑迅速冷却。他知道他说话的声音有些失真，但他控制不了。

“我们并不是Chrissy真正的父亲，你知道吧。”他指出，眼睛看着不远处在玩耍器械上爬上爬下的小孩们。

James Rhodes当然十分熟悉Tony声音里一切细微的变化。反过来Tony也熟悉对方的，因此他能听出他好友声音里因为惊讶而发出的微颤。

“我知道，但是Tony Stark，女生版的Tony当然合理，可是Tony Stark跟Steve Rogers搞在一起生了这个小伙子，”Rhodey动了动脚趾，Chrissy用胖乎乎的小手抓了上去。“你这么多年没跟任何男人交往，所以你跟Rogers在一起就……”他没说完，但结论已经浮现在他坚定的棕色眼睛里。

Tony稍微放松了一点。Rhodey知晓他的私生活历史，也明白这种情况下好友对其领队的想法。

“你真的不知道？”他问道。因为即便他呆在Rogers队长身边时的自控力达到了奥运会水准，他对自己最好的朋友仍然藏不住什么秘密。

“不知道。”Rhodey的表情、声音和动作都带着沮丧。Chrissy从那双冰凉的脚丫子旁爬开，从Jarvis装在第二个野餐篮中的无数玩具里挑了一个颜色鲜艳的。“我并不清楚你爱上了美国队长。”

Tony抿着嘴自嘲地笑笑。“在这点上，你不是第一个，估计也不会是最后一个。”

Rhodey没说话。

“总之，”Tony急促地说，“他跟你一样对男人不感兴趣，而Bucky队长最近在跟Natasha约会，所以没有队长剩下给我了。”

“他和13号特工……”Rhodey的眉毛担忧地拧在一起。

“我知道。”Tony迅速打断他，心头涌上一股妒忌。他厌恶自己如此嫉妒那个女人，他想要甩掉这种愈演愈烈的嫉妒心。“他们很般配，很相爱。13号特工聪慧过人，极富魅力，她笑起来傻乎乎的样子又让她不会过于完美。别担心，Rhodey，我虽然混账，但我永远不会做那种事。”

他的朋友叹了口气。“总有一天我要因为你老打断我说话而揍你一顿。不，不是这样……”他抬起一只手阻止了打算讲冷笑话的Tony，“……刚才你给Sharon唱赞歌之前我要说的是，他们最近关系挺冷淡的。他们似乎遇到了问题。”

“这完全不关我的事。”Tony提醒道，因为希望曾经最终变成失望，他不愿再经历一次了。

Rhodey坐起来抓住Chrissy乱伸的小手，扶着让他摇摇晃晃地站起来。

“大概吧，”Rhodey附和，“但他是你宝宝的爸爸，Tony，如果他在你‘非英雄’的那部分生活里，那13也在里面。”

“再说一次，我不需要知道这些。”

“好吧。”Rhodey似乎很乐意停止这个话题。他两手上下挥舞着，Chrissy兴奋地对着他蹦跶。

“好吧。”

远处有卖艺人拉起了小提琴。

“我可以在任务报告会上替你说两句好话，我就这么一说。”

Tony往后躺下。“老天啊，你多大了？12岁？这又不是初中。”

Rhodey又笑了起来，像往常一样响亮悦耳。

“只是哥们该做的嘛。我会罩着你。”飞行员敏捷的手指从宝宝柔软的黑发里揪出几根草。

Rhodey的话和动作让Tony喉咙里卡了什么东西似的，他过了一会儿才吞了下去。“谢谢。”

“不谢。”

Tony得尽快跟Steve谈谈让孩子入基督教的事。他的第一个教父已经自己送上门了。

***

一个月过去了，一切逐渐容易起来。Tony发现尽管他仍然希望能有属于自己的时间，希望脑子里能有空间去想Chrissy明天穿什么、有没有吃够固体食物以外的问题；尽管他仍然渴望到自己的车间去，或者用他所有的钱财和精力去说服犹豫不决的投资者掏钱，他已经习惯了生活中有个宝宝。每次Tony为了跟Pepper开电话会议或者冲个澡而把Chrissy给Steve带，他都有种“我忘了什么事”的感觉。有一次他跟Rhodey打电话的时候意识到自己在前后摇晃。而Chrissy当时并不在他怀里。

他的生活逐渐稳定，他不再害怕会弄折这个他关爱的小家伙，他花一点点的时间去做与养孩子无关的事，但他仍然面对分泌大量粘液和拒绝吃东西的Chrissy仍然手足无措。Jarvis买来了扑热息痛和其他几种非处方儿童感冒药。他们仔细检查了这些药物，谷歌了它们的成分，审查了生产公司的信誉。Tony才不会轻易拿他儿子做生化实验。

现在是“哪个超级恶棍对我孩子吹了气一定要加倍偿还”病症的第三天早上7点，Tony哄着闹脾气的宝宝喝下药水，然后抱着打瞌睡的Chrissy坐在沙发上。有人轻轻敲门。

负责晚上照看、清理孩子的Steve从客房踉跄地走出来，免得来人接着敲门吵醒Chrissy.

“啊。”Henry愉快地用蓝眼睛环视公寓里的一片狼藉，“Jarvis说小Christopher表现不太好。我能看看吗？”

Steve点点头，疲倦地挥手让Henry进来，压下一个哈欠。

“敢把他弄醒我就搞坏你的设备。”Tony威胁道。其实也算不上是威胁，因为Tony把声音压得很低，而Chrissy正仰面躺在Tony的胳膊上响亮地打呼。

毛茸茸的大块头挨着Tony坐下，Henry裂开嘴露出尖牙笑着，轻轻地把一支电子体温计放进Chrissy的耳朵。

检查速度很快，Steve端来咖啡，坐在沙发靠背上看着。Chrissy当然无意识地睡过了整个过程。

“不公平，”Tony小声抱怨着，扣上宝宝的连体睡衣，“我连拿本书他都会醒，你戳了他10分钟他还睡得这么沉。”

“让我抱吧，Tony?”Steve用他“并非请求而是命令”的声音问。

“好吧。”Tony把Chrissy放在Steve肩膀上，手在上方停了几秒钟，直到确认宝宝不会醒过来才挪开。

“嘿，小伙子。你怎么样了，小伙子？”Steve轻声说着，慢慢在屋里踱步，学着Tony的样子摇摆。

“唔。”Tony叹口气，身上轻松了大概一百万镑。他的左小臂感到酸痛。Tony无意识地揉了揉。

眼镜后面的蓝色大眼睛对着他眨呀眨，大猫似的脸上露出忧虑。

“嘿，帅哥。”Tony试图挤出个有魅力的微笑，但肯定弄砸了，Henry脸上的担忧加深了。

“你得睡觉，Tony.你现在全靠自己硬撑。”大爪子捏住他的头。Tony已经困得都没有力气闪躲了。“你的扁桃腺还没有肿起来，但你离Christopher这么近，还是很可能被传染。你有没有想过找人帮忙？”

Tasha请求的声音在他脑中回旋。Tony含糊地耸耸肩，瘫倒在沙发上。他把手伸到脊背下面，拽出一个快被咬坏的红色橡皮环。

“Chrissy几乎都不能跟Steve离开这里，更别说陌生人了。他需要我。”就是这么简单。Tony不能停止照看Chris，因为Chrissy需要他。这个可爱又可怜的流着鼻涕的男婴是一份十分荣幸，也很令人害怕的责任。

“那好吧。”Henry在Tony旁边做好，伸手温柔地检查他的脉搏。“我猜你有一队专门的佣人负责打扫公寓、给你们做饭、洗衣服？”

Tony这次露出了一个适当的笑容。

“我只为我儿子受罪，Henry，可不是为了盘子。”他看到蓝色的手指拿起温度计放进自己耳朵。他本能地把头歪向另一边，Henry扶正他的脑袋。“晚上六点这里就像军队演练一样。我发誓，我要是没有每晚抱着Chrissy冲回卧室，他们都得把我给展平叠起来。”

“所以他只是个爱动弹的小孩？”Henry好奇地问，查看温度计的显示窗。

“我也不知道。”Tony无奈地说。“大多数小孩不是都这样的吗？他才11个月大，他正在长牙，然后他可能有点耳部感染。他感觉很糟，所以我也感觉很糟。”

“只有你能安抚他？”

“目前是的。”他望向卧室的门。他能听到里面传来的流水声，还有Steve不时的呢喃声。他们刚开始尝试用“白色噪音”来掩盖其他杂音，帮助婴儿入睡。“他觉得Steve是……就像……”Tony思考着恰当的比喻，“Steve像是小宝宝能拥有的最好、最棒的玩具。”

“你呢？”Henry问。

“我想我就像他的右臂。我必须在他身边。一直在。我不在的时候他无法理解怎么回事。我不介意的。”这难道不是本世纪最伟大的发现吗？Tony Stark对一个情感丰富的粘人小肉球唯命是从，这个小家伙不讲逻辑，也毫无耐心……但他不愿去整个宇宙的任何地方，只愿陪在儿子身边。

Henry笑得太夸张，露出了太多牙。“我现在竟然也期待哪天当爸爸了呢。”

Tony用微笑回应，“你会是个好爸爸的，Henry.”

“嗯，谢谢你，亲爱的。我每次见你都会做笔记，所以我会有充分准备。”

Tony摇摇头，因为突然感到凉意而套了件毛衣。“别跟我学，Henry.我每天都觉得做错了什么。”

“对此我不敢苟同。”

Henry突然停下。Steve回到了客厅。

“我觉得他睡熟了。”

“谢谢。”Tony站起来伸个懒腰，“我马上进去。你什么时候能有化验结果？”

“我会用Pym的实验设备Henry "Hank" Pym，初代蚁人/黄衫侠，所以明天？我很肯定这只是感染。用点抗生素就好了。”

“谢谢你，Henry.真不好意思这么点事还麻烦你跑上来……”Tony说道。

“闭嘴，Tony，这是我的荣幸。去。睡觉。快去。”

Tony疲倦地点点头，和Steve撞了下肩膀，回卧室爬上了他日夜思念且阔别已久的床。

*****

化验结果仍然不明确，但很多不满12个月的孩子经常有这种情况。

“他们可能会被各种小虫子找上。”Henry在电话里解释。Steve的“不怎么秘密因为大家全都知道了”复仇者队伍内战后队长组建了一支“秘密复仇者”在法国调查一大团绿色发光体。“给他多穿点，如果你觉得他有痛感就用点扑热息痛，注意他的体温。过几天就会好的。”

TonyTony盯着茶几上的电话，拿开宝宝试图灌进自己耳朵的那瓶水。前一天晚上Chrissy每35分钟就醒一次，不停咳嗽，因为抽搐和喉咙疼难受得不行，然后在Tony怀里哭着睡去。

Tony这辈子从没这么想要药物。

“我不能给他任何缓解咳嗽的东西？”他问道，努力不要在声音里露出绝望。

“他太小了，吃了也没用。柠檬蜂蜜水……我不觉得会有多大效果，但明智一点的话应该弄些……哦天哪，那太可怜了……给他的小鼻子喷点盐水…。这样他就能闭上嘴呼吸了，他嗓子也就不会再受刺激。”

“好的，谢谢，Henry.”Tony伸手挂断电话，Chrissy从他腿上滑到沙发上。

“不客气。我会尽快叫那另一半回去的。”

Tony知道Henry不是那个意思。他指的是亲子团队的另一半，而不是，你知道，Tony的另一半。感情上的另一半。很不幸。

无论如何，Tony渴望Steve能来，不仅是为了得到精神支持，还为了Chrissy的另一个父亲看孩子睡觉时他能有几个小时的宝贵睡眠。

“好了，小朋友。”Tony用护肤湿巾轻轻擦拭宝宝发红的小鼻子，“你的战士爸爸回来之前，只有你和我了。”他没精打采地环视公寓。“或许我们应该看点肥皂剧。”

【第三章完】

 

第四章

 

Tony倒满装冰块的杯子，盯着黑暗中的客厅。Edwin晚饭时候来了——嗯，其实是给他们做了晚饭，然后意料之中地收拾了一下公寓，让Tony专心把Chrissy哄睡着。

Tony走到巨大的窗户前，打开百叶窗，透过在玻璃上自己的倒影向外看，欣赏着下面美丽的城市夜景。他喝了一大口，试着让自己的脑子去安排第二天的事，但发现除了“起床”和“喂Chrissy”之外的任何事都不在他的考虑范围之内。他回头望向室内，看到了自己的平板电脑，决定试着帮Pepper干些活。她知道他平时对工作的抵触因为Chrissy的存在而加重了，但如果Tony能帮忙他就会帮。毕竟他把整个史塔克复兴集团都丢给了她，至少他可以做些研发方面的监控。

他手指几乎都还没碰到屏幕，公寓大门就被打开，Steve走了进来。Tony上午在CNN看到那场战斗很激烈，幸而Steve没受伤，不过他宽阔的肩膀很紧绷，平日信心满满的步伐也变得疲惫而缓慢。

“今天不顺？”Tony轻声问，不确定一脸阴郁的Steve有没有看到自己。

“还行。”幸好Steve的声音还正常，因为孩子在睡觉而比平时轻柔了一点，但完全不像他的表情那么低落。“他睡着了？”

“已经睡了快一个小时了，你应该不会把他吵醒。进去吧。”Tony轻易地给了许可。他仍然很沮丧Steve每次都要征求他的允许。

“谢谢。”Steve在Tony的注视下走进卧室，15分钟后出来时表情柔和了许多，也少了很多不快。

Tony平时很注意自己的外表，尤其是在Steve身边，但他没意识到现在自己这幅样子让他看起来不像在干好事。他身上穿着白背心和睡裤，Steve知道这是他睡觉的打扮。他面前的触屏电脑比他原来的那个看起来高级，原来的那个大概被他留在往下三层楼的办公室里了。

“那是酒吗？”如果Steve的声音之前还正常，现在听起来就像碎玻璃碴。

Tony花了长长的3秒才反应过来这个问题什么意思，意识到这是在问他。

只有Steve他妈的Rogers才能手指都不动一下就给Tony重重一击。

他没有回答，只是向Steve举起杯子，转回去接着看屏幕上的设计图。Steve走过来拿过杯子，喝下一口，冰块发出清脆的声音。

“青柠加苏打水。”他推断，把饮料塞回Tony手里。

“该死！对不起，Tony，这太……”Steve不顾形象地挨着Tony瘫坐在沙发上。

“闭嘴，”Tony说道，他被伤得那么深，声音却那么平静，“要是有个酒鬼来照看Chrissy，我也会要求每个小时验一次血的。没关系。”

“有关系，”Steve边解开靴子扣边说，“我相信你，我知道你不会喝酒。不仅是因为你自己，还因为现在有了Chris……我知道你不会的。”

Tony因为对方话中的诚恳而放松了一点。“你还说今天还行？”他这会儿讽刺一下应该能被原谅吧？

房间里安静了几分钟。Tony继续工作，听着Steve思考的声音。

一声轻叹。

“Sharon被派去管理我们在欧洲新建的复仇者队伍了。”

啊，原来低沉的情绪出自这里。

“远距离也不是一定没戏，我们有那么发达的科技。而且她这么好的战地指挥官，给你的队伍打杂太浪费了。”因为Tony和13号特工有过的任何问题都完全是他自己的愚蠢和欲望造成的，跟那女人自身的能力和天赋没有任何关系。

“我知道。所以我们才设了那个职位，所以她才接受了那个职位。但是我们不……”Tony抬起头，Steve把脚放在沙发上，然后躺下。“……我们决定分开一下。”

Tony掂量着他幼稚的幸灾乐祸与他失而复得的朋友的痛苦，然后在心里狠狠踹了自己一脚。

“那太糟了，Steve.她是个好女人。”只说短句，都是实话，不会出错的。

“大概吧，”Steve看着天花板说，“我是说，Sharon是很好，没错，但分手也没那么糟。我们遇到了一些问题，却一直在逃避，最终问题越攒越大压垮了我们。她需要跟我保持一定空间，我也一样。我觉得。”

“你这么想真的非常成熟，不过一点也不让人诧异，Steven Rogers.”Tony称赞道，“我仍然认为我们应该去脱衣舞俱乐部之类的地方淹没一下你的忧伤。”

Steve小声地笑。“你敢接近脱衣舞俱乐部我就踹你屁股。”Tony知道这是他提议中“淹没”的那部分，但听到Steve坚决要让Tony远离酒精还是让他微微一颤。“而且，我们还有个孩子。”

我们是有的，我们有的，有个声音在Tony脑子后面唱起歌来。

“说到这个……”Steve用一只胳膊肘撑起身体，直盯着Tony的眼睛。“我想提个建议。有关Christopher的。”

Tony无声地骂了句脏话。

“好吧，Steven，我尽量说简单点。”他声音里表露出足够的恼怒，好让对方知道他是认真的。“你也是Chrissy的父亲。他的事你也可以做决定。你不用小心翼翼地凡事都来找我，好像我们是离婚夫妇，而我会限制你的探视权。你什么时候想看他都可以。你不用问我。他是我的，绝对是我的。但他也是你的。懂了吗？”

Steve在Tony刚开口时脸色煞白，但随后露出了歉疚的笑。“好吧。”

“不要再敲门了。”既然都说了，Tony决定一口气说完，“我知道你们在楼下都有房间，但你在这里也有一个。如果你要带他出去麻烦告诉我一声，但除此以外，别再蹑手蹑脚了。”

Steve沉默了一会儿。

“真的？”他问。

“真的。”

“那好吧。你需要帮助。”

Tony暗笑。“别人已经这么说了很多年了，Steven.”

“照看Chriss.”Steve现在不笑了。

Tony毫不畏缩地瞪回去。“Jarvis来给我们做饭，他帮助我来着。”

Steve摇摇头。“Edwin还要照顾十几个复仇者和整个工作团队。他把Chris当自己孙子来爱，但他太忙了，没法再看小孩。我们需要一个你能信任的人，我不在的时候能帮你一把。”

“我们脚下30英尺就有十几个复仇者。”Tony指出。

Steve又摇头。“他们中的大部分都没换过尿布，也没喂过婴儿。我跟Luke谈了……”

“两个超级英雄爸爸之间的谈话。”Tony插嘴。

“是的。”Steve不愿被打岔，“他和Jess找松鼠女照看Danielle，假如他们中的一个被叫走或者要工作……”

“我不会把Chrissy交给保姆的。”Tony认为可以结束了。Steve在养孩子上的平等发言权到此为止。

当然Steve Rogers面对Tony的反对意见从来不会退让。

“Tasha从没说过你不能找人帮忙。”他反击。

“我有人帮忙。”

“还不够。”

Tony只是瞪着他，不肯让步。他很好。Chrissy很好。找个好心的陌生人来替他看孩子只会摧毁宝宝刚在这个混乱世界找到起来的安全感。不，不，不。

“这样行么，”尽管被拒绝，Steve的声音仍然异常冷静，“不找保姆，但只是个帮手，比照看Chris的工作范围再宽一点？”

Tony抱着怀疑想了一会儿。“接着说。”

“我猜猜，Chris睡觉的时候你有多少？2个小时自己的时间？”

Tony点头。

“你现在为Pepper干活了，所以我猜你去了车间，鼓捣Tasha的装甲来着。”

Tony惊讶于自己这么容易就被读懂，只能再次点头。

“要是你有个助手会怎样？你以前工作的时候Pepper或者其他人就在旁边。你可以让他们在工作上帮助你，替你接电话，还有在其他地方需要你的时候照看一下Chris.”Steve用鼓励的语气说。

这个……还真的不算馊主意。

“我过段时间的确要去布罗克斯顿呆一周。我本来打算让Javis过来……”Tony小心翼翼地说。

“Tony.”一只温暖的手放上他的膝盖，他的思维彻底脱轨了。“我没说让你整天把Chris留给一个陌生人。你只是需要有个人在身边，帮助你。有个人能照料孩子，好让你能去开会，手上沾满机油，或者在外面和我一起揍机器人。”

这样能行。只要他们能找到一个Tony信任、Chrissy喜欢的人。一个可以给他打下手的人，随时准备照看一个婴儿，好让他爸爸去拯救世界。

“这个人究竟存在么？”他问着，已经开始怀疑Steve有了人选。

“我有几个想法。”复仇者指挥官真是不会说谎。

“嗯，既然Jess和Luke已经抢了松鼠女，我们也得找一个有超能力的。”  
“你会看到的。”Steve得意地笑，然后躺下，把脚放在Tony腿上。

Tony知道自己要落入陷阱了，但Steve无论如何不会拿Chrissy冒险。他忍住往Steve袜子里塞冰块的冲动，继续干活。

***

“你找了个少年犯？”Tony问道，看着他的助手候选人银色脑袋上装饰用的护目镜。

“那是个意外。”Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd，即“神速”，纠正道。他精瘦的身体挺得笔直，两只手防卫性地交叉在身前，但眼睛充满希望。“我突然获得了能力，政府又来抓我。我没想伤害任何人。”

“没关系，Tommy.”Steve安抚着少年，有力的手抓住他的肩膀。“Tony知道的。他只是有点惊讶我会找你来。”

“这个嘛。”这孩子的表情变得固执起来。哦，Tony对这种掩盖内心受伤的表情再熟悉不过了。“Billy少年复仇者中的巫师和其他人都在上学上班，所以少年复仇者就只剩我了。抱歉。”然而他语气中却没有一丝歉意。

Tony把用来查看这男孩记录的手机放回口袋，试图躲避Steve谴责的目光。

“那句话，”他用歉疚的语气说，“太操蛋了，我不该那么说，Shepherd先生。我才应该感到抱歉。”他没有省略脏话，而Chrissy正在他脚边下定决心要解开他的鞋带，完全没注意头顶的大人们在干嘛。

“没事。”Tommy耸耸肩，“那是真话，我是个小混混。但我几乎整天都在塔里呆着，所以如果你需要人看孩子，我可以帮忙。”又一个无所谓的耸肩。

Tony开始怀疑Steve给他们牵线并不只是为了帮Tony和Chrissy.

“超级速度？”他眯着眼问。

“对，”Tommy似乎极力忍住不要再耸肩，“而且我可以把原子运动加速到引起爆炸。”

“如果毁灭博士要绑架我的宝宝，你会怎么办？”Tony问。

年轻人的嘴咧开笑了。“看你喜欢哪里，安克雷奇、布拉格还是墨尔本？”

Steve一定察觉到Tony对这答案很满意，因为他“真的一点也不担心”的表情化成了谨慎的喜悦。

“这三个地方我都有房子，所以我们可以轮着来。让你礼貌地接电话或者跟小男孩玩骑大马会让你抓狂么，Shepherd先生？”

年轻明亮的眼睛低头看着地上的婴儿，后者正躺在地毯上用相当于超人类的力气踢Tony的脚踝。Tommy慢慢露出笑容。

“这两件事我都不确定能不能做好，不过，这比窃听Billy有意思多了。”

Steve清清嗓子。“万一中的万一，Tommy被叫去做少年复仇者的任务，而你在工作或者战斗……”

“我会把小崽子飞速交给队长，抱歉，Rogers指挥官，Jarvis，Jess或Luke Cage，然后是Rhodes上校，Potts小姐，然后……”Tommy似乎准备列出整个复仇者名单。

“我们会给你列一个先后顺序，Tommy.”Steve对少年说，因为计划成功而发自内心地笑。

“真的？”Tommy惊讶地说，“你们信任我来看你们的孩子？你们的孩子？”

Tony这时发觉，Steve，跟该死的往常一样，完完全全，百分之百是对的。

“一时半会儿还到不了那步，Shepherd先生，”Tony笑着把Chrissy抱起来面对他的新保姆兼个人助理。“首先你得有一个我最新的智能手机。”

作为一个没有弟弟妹妹的少年，Tommy有着惊人的机敏。他伸出手抱住婴儿，容忍他的护目镜被用力拧在银色的头发里。

“酷，能报销话费不？”他问着，调整婴儿的姿势以防被戳瞎一只眼。

“正式谈条件之前咱们看看你能不能给我跑腿买咖啡。”Tony提醒道，但仍带着微笑。

“当然，Stark先生。”Tommy在Chrissy惊叹的目光中伸出舌头卷成一个圈。“你说什么就是什么，老板。”

Steve的笑容光芒四射。

****

钢铁侠旋转着俯冲，躲避第二波飞弹，然后猛地上升，让飞弹全部撞上指挥战舰的发动机室。异常残暴的外星军队已经屠杀了大部分船员，并把战舰的火力转向埃及的亚历山大港。Steve的队伍去了芝加哥，而Luke去对付一群凶残的前汉默集团员工了。塔里的复仇者都得到了充足的休息，跃跃欲试。

这只是Tony第三次把Chrissy交给Tommy，第一次作为钢铁侠参与复仇者任务。Tony庆幸装甲是他自己的一部分，由他的潜意识控制，而不需要占用他所有注意力。他实在久疏战阵。

传感器显示，Bucky队长和鹰眼在对付那几个关押幸存船员的看守，而Thor正在暴揍外星人的巨型看门狗。鹰眼说它看起来像长刺的瓢虫。

“哥们，这瓢虫变异得也太恶心了。”蜘蛛侠说道。

Tony只在空中侦察，对付外星人从战舰发射的炮火。目前炸开的只有一些水、Tony装甲的非油漆涂层，还有现在的发动机室。

“那样不好吗？”他从通讯器问鹰眼，无视了几发向他打来的机枪。

“不知道，”射箭手答，“也许是？也许不是。他们已经把这里搞得一团糟，我担心我们来不急把被困者都弄出去船(boat)就会沉。”

“战舰(ship)。”守护者从救生船上纠正他。他们把小船停在被劫持的战舰旁边。

“说话文明点。”钢铁侠厚着脸皮说。

“我不懂，”守护者回答，语气异常困惑，“我说的是ship不是……”

“我知道，Noh-Varr，”Tony坦白，在空中炫耀似的飞出一个“8”.“我开玩笑呢。你能看到罪犯吗？”

“还没看到，但我的扫描仪显示他们离救生筏只有50英尺。”克里战士似乎更愿意专注于自己的工作，而不是解读人类错综复杂的幽默。

“Thor？”Tony调换频道问。

“在。”雷神边咆哮边重击外星瓢虫脸上一根4英尺长的刺。

“被困者基本都上了救生艇。你在逗它玩还是需要人帮忙？”钢铁侠低空飞行，看着Thor把巨型瓢虫逼到了一个角落。

对方停顿了一下，Tony不知道是因为思考还是打斗。“我在逗它。”Thor承认，语气中透着一丝愉悦。“我欲打晕此野兽，然后见其首领。我坚信是她的嗜血导致了这场悲剧。”

“酷。”Tony查看了每个人的位置，用发射器消灭了最后一个外星枪手，然后在救生艇上方盘旋。守护者引导船上的人类安全上岸。

通讯器接收到报告，外星首领拒绝投降，尽管她已经被围在桥上，而Thor不喜欢挡自己路的任何一扇门。

“她试图用她那个钳子一样的东西剖了自己。”蜘蛛侠报告。

“Thor才不会任其发生。他正欢快地把锤子放在别人胸口。我喜欢他这么干。”

鹰眼开心地说。“下面这里所有人搞定了。我们正式清空了这船(boat)。”

“战舰(ship)。”蜘蛛侠、Tony和Noh-Varr同时纠正。

“随便吧。”

“我们都弄完了吗？”Tony问他的其他队员，不去想他想要想的事，而思考起外星牛逼瓢虫的起源来。

“我们完成了，钢铁侠。”Thor回答。“剩下的我来指挥。回去看你儿子吧。”

现在Tony可以让自己去想了。Chrissy.

“谢谢，Thor.”Tony改变方向，飞回美国。他打开一个新的通话频道。

“TonyStark，我不是他但你可以告诉我你有什么事我会把你放在来电名单上……哦抱歉Tony，我刚没看屏幕。你搞掂他们了？”Tommy的语速仍然异常快，但Tony知道他在努力放慢，而且相信他已经尽了最大努力。

“整个甲板都搞掂了Tomy.”Tony答，“有什么……”

“外星人有时候会很可恶而且我为数不多的朋友中有一个是外星王子之类的所以我对这些事情很有经验。小崽子很好。他在推着餐椅满屋走，到墙边走不动的时候就会很生气。”

Tony听了脸上露出微笑。Chrissy一直不敢独自迈出第一步，但一旦学会自己走路，公寓里的家具就每天都变位置。

“太好了。很好。我一个小时后到家。”Tony许诺。

“没问题，老板。天啊，谁知道这么小的家伙能造出这么多鼻涕？”Tommy没等Tony回应就挂断了。

从家飞往爱琴海的一路上基本都是在扫描、准备武器和向队伍提供被困战舰的最新情况。飞回家的一路上很平静。

Tony经过了之前疲惫的三个月，不断渴望能离开孩子有一段时间。但现在他有这样的时间了，他却等不及回家。他的性格就是这么矛盾。

“他每天都把我逼疯，揉碎我的心。”Tony对着身边的风说，“但我真的很想他。”

Tony一直带着歉疚的微笑。他降落在复仇者之塔楼顶，让他儿子轻轻地抓住自己，在他怀里扭动。

***

后面那周他又一次落在了楼顶，但这次他还轻轻地放下了一瘸一拐的蜘蛛侠。

“我知道你的蜘蛛体质能很快恢复，但那个机器人咬你的时候我听到了骨头断裂的声音。”钢铁侠不断扫描他的队友，以确保这位超级英雄不会因为疼痛什么的昏过去。

“是的，不过……”蜘蛛侠一只脚蹦跶着，冲地上射出蜘蛛网好站稳。“……这只是皮肉伤。”

他跟Tony有身体接触的只是飞回纽约所需要的最短时间。Tony努力不让自己被这一点伤害，他的记忆仍然是支离破碎的经历、文件和一些一定是幻觉的东西。从对方的身体语言来看，那张面具下隐藏的是长久以来对Tony Stark深深的不信任。

“这里的医疗中心是最成熟的……”Tony小心翼翼地说。

“我自己有地方。不过谢了。”蜘蛛侠毫不在意地摆摆手，翻身跳下楼顶，只留下蜘蛛网弹出的微弱声音。

“总有一天我会想起自己做了什么，然后道歉。”Tony收起装甲，往公寓里走去。

屋里一片宁静，唯一有人的迹象是早餐吧上的一张手写便条、静音的电视里播的新闻还有在沙发上打盹的超级战士。

“嘿，老板，我觉得钢铁宝宝的感冒好些了，因为我被沾上的粘液没平时那么多了。他吃了Jarvis带来的饭，队长刚好赶上了上床时间。我明天早上要跟队伍训练，不过我午饭后会上来，你可以照常去开会。拜。速小弟。”

Tommy的留言完全符合他的个性，Tony笑了起来。他换了身舒服的衣服，看了下Chrissy，确保他没滚下床，然后准备去叫醒Steve.

公寓的客房再也不是Pepper或Rhodey专属的了。他的两个朋友，实际上，都在复仇者的楼层找了房间，把楼上的豪华空间留给Steve.房间里井然有序地放着画笔、干净画布、速写本、彩色蜡笔和制服，没人能怀疑，Steve正式搬进来了。

Tony每天早上看着Steve晨跑回来一身汗水、满脸通红的样子，都会感到一阵愉悦的颤抖。他还在等着这种感觉逐渐消退，但三周过去，情况还没变化。很显然，他们对彼此有过的任何感觉，包括严重的愤怒和失望，都没有办法抹去Tony对对方的爱慕。与他再次近距离生活，和他们的儿子一起消磨时光，只是让Tony在他对Steve近十年的爱恋中陷得更深。

Tony悄悄跪在沙发前，把手臂放在Steve背下垫的靠垫上，仔细地看着他。Steve帅气的脸对着沙发靠背，露出脖子上结实的线条和他毫无瑕疵的超人类身躯。Tony毫不怀疑自己深切渴望着这个朋友的肉体，但他这辈子也跟很多好看的人睡过，而他对Steve的感情远远超出性的范畴。

他非常想伸出手，将手指穿过那头金发，吻上那结实的下巴线条，吸入刚洗过澡的Steve身上的气息。

然而，Tony只是抚摸着Steve的T恤有些磨破的袖口。“仍然不可思议地爱着你，Rogers先生。”他低声说，眼睛看着Steve的侧脸，警惕对方醒来的迹象。“你别想再死一次你这个混蛋。我的心只能为了你碎这么几次，不然碎片太残破，就补不起来了。即使对我而言。”

Tony低头笑了，一方面是因为眼前舒心的景象，一方面是后悔地意识到自己轻率地吐露了感情。

有力的手指抓住了他的手腕。他抬起头，正好对上对方因惊讶而睁大的蓝眼睛。

“操。”Tony忍不住骂了脏话，心里估量Steve可能听到了多少。但是说真的，现在怎么也说不圆了，没办法把Tony的话解释成示爱之外的意思。

Tony心底有个很像他父亲的微弱声音说道。“你知道这有可能发生的。对着一个有超强听力的人悄悄说情话？你真的指望他会醒过来回应你？白痴，白痴，白痴。”

Steve深吸一口气正要说话，Tony将他打断。“嘿，没事，别急。”他在提建议之前先安抚道。他可以无怨无悔地给Steve一个台阶下。“我们可以删掉刚才那几秒，没关系。这对我不是新鲜事，都在控制范围内。我会管好自己……我保证。”就算他的微笑不太发自内心，也一定可以原谅。

一只温暖的大手盖住了那个微笑，马上让他安静下来。Steve敏捷地坐起来。金发男子的脸上露出思考的表情，牙齿咬着下嘴唇。

“你刚才说你已经爱上我有……？好几年了？”Steve问，平静的声音没有透出他对这个话题的感受。

Tony异常庆幸自己不必真的开口回答。他点点头，盖在嘴上的那只手随着他的脑袋移动。

“你还保证不会再提这件事，永远不会对我有举动。对吗？”

Tony抬起一只手扒开Steve的手指，好让自己能说话。

“对。”

Steve用一只手捏了下另一只胳膊，然后把自己的手指和Tony的紧紧交叉握住。

“在有Christopher之前，我就已经放弃挣扎，懊恼而欢欣地接受了我人生中一个坚如磐石的事实。”Steve说着，脸上对于他接下来要说的没有一丝预兆。

“什么事实？”Tony声音微微颤抖地问，因为Steve正像握着珍宝一样握着他的手。

Steve露出笑容，他发自内心的真诚的“哦老天啊哇”笑容，就像那个19岁的男孩画画得了奖以后苍白的脸上露出的笑容。

“不论我做什么，不论我去哪里，我似乎总是回到这里。在你身边环绕，就像行星环绕着太阳。”

Tony身体里的空气离他而去，发出可怜而微弱的嘘声。

“但不是自愿的。”

笑声回荡在客厅里，幸好放着流水声的主卧里听不到。“Tony，你这个可爱的傻瓜。一直是自愿的，一直都是……”

他没把话说完。Tony认为虽然跪在Steve面前已经非常美好了，但在对方怀里是个更加幸福的选择。

***

“我想呆在这儿。”Steve嘴唇贴在Tony的胡子上说道。

Tony笑了。“你极度需要睡眠。你已经在这儿了，指挥官。”

Steve的手指还和他的握在一起，尽管两个成年男子水平正躺在一个沙发上沉醉于只能形容为搂抱的姿势。

Steve直到亲吻Tony布满伤疤的关节时才松开自己的手。

“我是说，”他解释，“我想呆在这儿，跟你和Chris在一起，在这间公寓里，一直在这儿。”他每说几个字就在对方皮肤上吻一下。

这举动太甜蜜诱人，Tony几乎要开心地哼出声来，但关键时刻还是控制住了自己。他的另一只手滑上Steve肌肉结构完美的背部，玩弄着对方后颈的头发。

“我再说一遍，你已经在这儿了。”

“不，我是说……”这一次Steve停下了亲吻，一脸严肃地看着Tony的眼睛。“我想搬来跟你住。”

Tony眯起眼睛。“你真的还有东西没搬到那个房间里？”他的手挥向客房。

Steve一脸疲惫地耸耸肩。“Sam那儿好像有些盒子，那时我还没……”他没说下去。

现在轮到Tony一脸严肃了。

他的最初恢复的一部分记忆浮现在脑海里。他无法控制地不安起来。

冰冷的Steve，肤色异常。没有健康的晒过的皮肤，而是在Tony的泪水中发灰发黄。

温暖的气息和一个轻柔的吻把他带回现实。

“我在这儿，我没事。”Steve坚定地说。“我明天能把剩下的东西拿来吗？”

“当然。”Tony甩开过去带来的阴森恐怖。“我家就是你家。”

“很好。”Steve又推又扭，直到他们俩在大沙发上缠在一起舒服地躺好。“我会按你这话来。”

***

和衣在沙发上睡着，什么也没做，老实说这并不是Tony最得意的时刻，但确实也挺浪漫的。他醒来的时候Steve的脸贴在他的后脑勺上；他感到自己的晨勃带来令人愉悦的疼痛；Chrissy从卧室发出愤怒的哭声。第三件事终结了前两件，但Tony无法停住脸上的微笑。他抱起眉头紧锁的婴儿，摇晃着回到客厅。

Steve没了Tony的身子当抱枕，翻身趴在沙发上，拽了一个靠垫盖在眼睛上，遮住早晨的阳光。

“早上好，漂亮男孩。”Tony在Chrissy的脸上乱亲一通，直到宝宝发出咯咯的笑声，然后走到沙发旁。“早上好，漂亮男人。”

他弯下腰，小心地把宝宝放在Steve的腰上。

“湿尿布归你管啦。我要去洗澡。”Tony笑着说，无视Steve发出的抱怨声。Chrissy把手指插进他爸爸的金色头发里，在他身上蹦跶。

他们前一天夜里许了一些承诺。Tony打算全都遵守。

【第四章完】

 

第五章

  


二十三个小时之后，Tony结束布罗克斯顿的一场新闻发布会，回家面对忧心忡忡的Tommy和几周内第三次剧烈咳嗽的Chrissy.

“他就是一直没好透吗，Henry?”Tony问道，胳膊圈着膝头的Chrissy，Henry试着让宝宝张开嘴给他看喉咙。“我在当爹这方面是业余，但连我也知道小孩不会这么频繁地生病。他一直在用抗生素。”

“这对他这个年纪的身体系统也没有好处吧？”Steve问，面目清晰的线条满是忧虑。

“确实不正常，”Henry赞同道，检查着Chrissy的耳朵。“这次我得抽点血化验，看会不会得到得到流感症状以外的东西。”

Tony知道自己脸上的表情一定非常明显，因为Steve从房间另一头走过来坐在了他身边。

“抽血？”Tony重复，声音发紧。

Henry透过眼睛看着他们。“你们俩都抽过很多次血了，应该知道这没有那么糟。基本不会比上个月给他打预防针那次更糟。我们第一天就抽过血，记得吗？”

他看着两张同样担忧的脸，露出安抚的笑容。“我会很快、很轻的。他5分钟以后就会忘掉的。”

***

Chrissy对着Tony的耳朵杀人似的尖叫了10分钟，然后稍微稳定了一些，吸着Tony的脖子，而Steve开始给他冲喝的。

Tony坐在厨房里皱着眉头抽气，因为Chrissy在用牙齿放肆地惩罚他。

“他又给我咬出印子了。”他抱怨道，目光无法离开另一个男人给牛奶试温时背部优美的线条。

“哼，他最好停下。”Steve转过身，看着Tony露出一个稍显得意的微笑。他走近Tony，目光从Tony的眼睛游走到他的衬衣领子。“这现在是我的活儿了。”

他手里的瓶子几乎是被他愤怒的儿子夺走的。后者对于自己脑袋上方发生的调情一点兴趣也没有。

“是的。”Tony吸气，坐直了一点，敏捷地抓住Chrissy蹬踹Steve的脚丫，让他好好进食。“这现在是你的活儿了。”

这次的吻不像前一天的那么狂乱。他们现在已经心里有数，所以不会害怕被拒绝，不用担心对方会推开自己然后道歉。Tony分开双唇，接纳Steve舌头轻柔的推进。有一只小手在他抓上他的下巴，拉扯着。

Tony把Chrissy的手从自己喉咙上拿开，乐不可支地低头看着宝宝愤怒的蓝眼睛。

“我觉得有什么东西挡在我们之间。”Steve打趣道，伸手爱抚Chrissy黑色卷发。

Tony笑了。“他生气是因为你吻我来着，我喜欢这点。但我是被他报复的那个。”他摸摸自己的下巴，认为被掐的阶段已经过去了。

“你的注意力应该在Chris身上，全部时间。没有例外。”Steve仍在微笑，眼睛宠爱地看着紧紧靠在Tony胸前的小男孩。

“他没什么可抱怨的，我的注意力通常是全在他身上的。”

Steve的目光向上一道Tony脸上，表情一点没变。

“那我必须得用我高超的技巧偷一点你的注意力了，是吗？”

“哦，没错。”Tony以笑容回报，“我确信你能说服Chrissy让……我……”

Tony的话没有说完。一阵本能的扭动把他的目光拉回到Chrissy身上，让他正好看到宝宝的眼睛转向一边，闭上。

Steve凭借超自然的反应力接住了奶瓶，才没有让它落在地上。

“宝宝？”Tony把手按在Chrissy的额头和脸颊上，然后把他抱起来贴住自己的脸。“Chrissy宝宝，醒醒，宝宝？”

他轻轻地晃动孩子。

没有反应。

“他身上很烫。”Tony说着，目光越过垂下的黑脑袋对上Steve的视线。

Steve把手放在Chrissy喉咙上，他放松下来的表情让Tony知道他摸到了脉搏。

“找Henry？”Steve转身，从凳子上拿起他们几分钟前放在上面的婴儿用品包。

Tony小心地站起来，努力压下在身体里膨胀的恐惧。

“把他们全都找来。哪里不对劲，Steve.非常不对劲。”

他十分感激Steve把一只胳膊放在他背后支撑着他。两人一起走向电梯。

***

当史塔克大厦进行数次灾后重建中的一次时，Tony把医疗中心扩大到了两层楼，增加了加护设备和分类治疗区，以防复仇者大规模受伤。他毫不怀疑自己绝对不会同意把这里刷成那种让人压抑的灰色。他认为Hill肯定是罪魁祸首。

在Henry高速而异常冷静的检查过程中，Chrissy恢复了神智。Hank（这里作者为了区别两个Henry/Hank，Henry是野兽，Hank是黄衫侠）检查时他哭了一会儿，但Hank把身体缩到猫咪大小、坐在他旁边的床上掰着指头唱歌谣时，他又安静了下来。

十七个小时之后，Reed正帮两位医生进行检查，Chrissy鼻子里流出一滴血。

在那一刻，Tony完全可以放弃克制慌乱起来、与实验室里逐渐变多的声音一起争论，但他对眼前的情况下定了决心。除非他们需要他去设计、制造或者修理Reed做不了的东西，Tony会乖乖呆在自己的位置上。

Tony手里攥着的无菌纸巾沾着他儿子的血，这时他不再是钢铁侠，不再是天才，不再是超级英雄。他只是围住Chrissy的那双手臂，这样就够了。

他知道他的朋友在尽一切努力帮忙。Tony明白，即使他的这些同伴对Tony Stark有意见，但他们永远不会放弃Steve Rogers的孩子，或者任何他们有机会帮助的孩子。毕竟他们都是英雄。

所以当他坐在硬椅子上微微打盹而突然醒来，看到Susan Storm正把Chrissy从他腿上抱起来时，他并不惊讶。Tony没有冒着伤到Chrissy的危险去抓住孩子，但他差点就这么做了。

她看着他的眼睛。“让他的另一个父亲抱一会儿，好吗？”

Tony点头。她转身轻轻把孩子放进Steve怀里。过去两天迷失在焦虑中的晶莹的蓝眼睛看着他的眼睛，从不知哪个天堂送来一个小小的微笑。

“行了。”Sue把Tony拉起来，她胳膊上流畅的肌肉线条在可笑的制服下起伏。“你需要休息一下。”

“我很好。”Tony抗议道，因为老实说，他成人后的大部分时间都睡得更少。

“当然，我知道。”Sue用低沉、温柔的声音说着，带他走到电梯前。“但你还可以更好，而且Steve刚接了你的班，所以……”

他们走进电梯。

Tony揪心地想起无菌室里那个小小的身体，不禁想起他记忆中和Susan Storm的最后一次交谈。那是在内战期间，她请他不要让Reed卷在冲突中。只有他一个人觉得电梯里的气氛很诡异吗？

电梯门打开，他们走进公寓，Sue再次拉住他的手臂。

“睡三个小时，冲个澡，然后Jarvis来弄吃的。你必须照做。”她命令。

“是吗？”Tony对她的语气有些不满。他已经在这儿了，不是吗？他跟着她回公寓，而没有叫他们都滚开别来打扰他和宝宝在一起……

“我第一次怀上Valeria的时候……”Sue说着，她的声音失去了那种冷静和理智，“……她……我们放出了太多辐射……Reed尽了一切努力但是……最后……”她放开Tony的胳膊，戴着手套的手放在腰间。“……她还是没了。”

“Susan.”Tony甚至无法想象，而过去几个小时他都在想象许多更糟的情形。“我很抱歉。”

“当然。这不是一回事。”她拍拍他的胸口，“我告诉你只是因为，你必须为了孩子振作起来。你明白这点，但他们生病的时候你就想杀了任何叫你站起来离开的人，你不在乎。但你得保重身体，因为孩子需要你。好吗？”

“好。”Tony答应她。

“Reed会尽他最大的努力，我保证。”Sue转身走向电梯。“三个半小时以后见。”

Tony看着她离开，然后脱下身上的脏衣服。

三个小时，他就照她的来。

***  
  
---  
  
他的三个朋友和他们请来的专家脸上的表情都难以捉摸。Tony只能想象这些人加起来给病人忧心忡忡的亲友带去过多少次撕心裂肺的消息。他想象这大概类似于剥夺别人的工作。痛苦程度乘以一百一十亿。然而，他们无法做出任何回答，也拒绝大胆揣测，Tony几乎要撑不住了。他的宝宝，他漂亮的、让人心动的、有着甜美微笑的小心肝，正病得厉害……而没人能告诉他是怎么回事。

沮丧已经无法形容他的感觉。

“或许是辐射中毒……？”他追问Hank.

他的老朋友极其挣扎。“我很抱歉，Tony，我们现在没法确认。我们一直在做血液分析和细胞检查。我们知道他曾经一度接触强烈的辐射，但从Henry第一次检查以来并没有表现出任何症状或者迹象。他没有理由……”

“……三个月后突然因此生病。”Steve说完了他们已经听了十几次的后半句。

“但我们在按照辐射过量来进行治疗。看起来没有什么效果。”Reed再次解释，声音充满同情。Tony知道，经历了Sue第二次怀孕发生的悲剧后，Reed的感情是真诚的。他是个科学家，但他讲话时也是个父亲。“寻找其他可能性是我们唯一的机会。”

所有的父亲都各有不同，Tony知道，但他和Reed同样都相信直接的科学真相。即使真相让人心痛。

“在他死之前。”Tony替Reed说完，眼睛看着怀中的宝宝。

四根电线和两根导管从Chrissy小身子的不同部位伸出来。Tony已经学会在病房里行走的时候把它们拨过自己肩头、从手臂下穿过。现在他们基本住在病房里了。

Steve突然发出一声哀叹。

“永远别放弃希望，亲爱的。”Henry的爪子特意把柔软的毯子重新盖在Chrissy的脚上。“其他选择总是存在的。我跟乌托邦随时保持联络，灵丹醒了就会通知我；我们还取了天使的血样做测试。并不是所有的希望都破灭了。”

“好吧。”Tony点点头，继续踱着步子。从病房中央的婴儿保温箱，走过心脏监视器，走到青色和橙色条纹的豆子填充的垫子旁。那是最初忙乱的日子里蜘蛛侠拿来的。当Chrissy醒来、疼痛在控制之中时，Tony会把他放在柔软、蓬松的垫子上玩会儿玩具。有时候Chrissy太瞌睡或者太难受，没心情玩。这种时候Tony就想躺下痛哭。但他没有。他抱起他的宝贝儿子，开始在屋里走，跟他解释每个机器是干什么的、可以怎么升级，直到Chrissy睡着，或者有人走过来做检查。

Steve，当然了，一直是坚强的后盾。他显然也十分忧伤，但这从不会影响他的行动或决策。Tony只是抱着Chrissy希望他能好受一点，而Steve和Pepper则在全世界寻找可以救活他们儿子的人或东西。

Chrissy在特制的婴儿床里睡着时，灯光暗下来，Steve会关掉手机，在Tony旁边坐下，背靠着墙，只是这么陪着他。

一天夜里Tony握住Steve的手，两人的手指交织在一起，好像他们只有十六岁，正坐在电影院里。

“你真的很棒。”他说道，看着“玩具角”堆着的数量可怕的泰迪熊。“他有你这个父亲真的很幸运。”

Steve发出“哧”的一声。“谈不上。”他否认。“我彻底吓坏了。你，Tony，你还能挺住。你就像台机器，我发誓。我知道你认准了一件事会是什么样子，但是……你。”他话中带着钦佩和歉意。

“固执的混蛋，不接受别人的不同意见？连你也不行？”Tony赞同道。他已经被迫，通过自己的行为和其他人，接受了自己是有根本缺陷的。与大多人类一样。

“连我也不行？”Steve小心地重复。“为什么要特别提到我？”

Tony心想是不是超级英雄们都商量好了要用一堆小熊淹没他们。“你知道为什么。”

他的手被握得有点发疼。

“等他好了……”Steve起头。

“等他好了。”Tony强调地重复了一遍。

“……我们把他交给Tommy一个晚上，然后你跟我出去吃饭。”

Tony不禁轻轻笑了出来，几天来第一次笑。“这听起来像是命令啊，队长。”

“的确是命令。”他语气中有一丝丝的得意。

Tony无法抗拒。“我最不会遵守命令了。劣迹斑斑。屡教不改。”

“数不胜数”Steve赞同。

“固执己见。”Tony插话。

“而且目无遵纪。”

“我都不知道你怎么能忍受我的。”Tony开玩笑说，尽管放在以前这可能是他的真心话。

“我能想出几个原因。”Steve向他靠近，知道他们肩并肩贴在一起。

他们这样坐到早晨，相互支撑。

****

因为Tony的人生注定要像艺术作品中描述的那么悲怆，所以Chrissy的病情没有好转。他接连几天情况恶化，几乎很少醒来，也无法被抱出保温箱，因为怕他受损的免疫系统会让他收到致命感染。

Tony只能通过两个洞把手伸进去摸自己的儿子，这像蚂蚁一样咬噬他的后背。看着他的宝宝生命逐渐流逝，感情上受着折磨，Tony快要失去他引以为豪的控制力了，尽管他人生中还有更多让他自豪的“有趣”时刻。

轻柔悦耳的雨声盖过了机器的嗡嗡声和重复的滴滴声。通常Tony很享受工作中科技发出的声音，但当这些声音代表着他儿子所剩生命的长度……Tony发现自己恨它们。

Chrissy在自己熟悉的“安抚噪声”中睡得更沉。

雨声对Steve似乎也有作用。他脱了鞋躺在Tony的床上。Tony不介意。这世上他最爱的两个人都在触手可及的地方，虽然Tony此刻不能真的伸手把任何一个揽进怀中，至少他们都离得够近，他可以好好看着他们。

Chrissy在熟睡中，或许是镇定剂的作用。他的小手指抓着Tony的大拇指。一开始他抓得很紧，很难说这是不是超级人类力量的作用，因为Tony很少被孩子这么喜爱。现在，小手放松了很多，Tony只是这样保持着两人的接触。

Tony用指腹抚摸着Chrissy关节上肉乎乎的小坑，听着Steve若有若无的鼾声，伴随着雨声一起。他们只剩几个小时了。

“Jan蜂女Janet Van Dyne,Hank Pym的前妻，主线中已死?”Tony对寂静的房间轻声呼唤，“你能替我抱着他吗？我不在的时候他会很害怕，但如果你把他抱起来轻轻晃，他就会没事的。”

Tony看着熟睡中的婴儿，目光移到他夜空一样漆黑的柔软的头发上。“只要你能抱他一会儿，让他别害怕。一小会儿就行了……不需要太久……我……不会太久的。我也会在那里。”

他左边响起一声缓慢的哀叹。

“你要把你自己也从我身边偷走？”Steve紧绷的声音听起来十分绝望、痛苦。

Tony面对儿子平和的面孔闭上眼睛，把头靠在他们之间冰冷的硬壳上。“每次我以为你睡着了，你都醒着。”

Steve没有回应。Tony知道他必须给对方点什么，一个理由。

“我想……我知道……就要到时候了，Steve.我很想感到抱歉；我很想为这么想、这么说而感到愧疚。但是，”他痛苦地耸了耸肩，“这是实话。甚至是你和我。我们。这会是我的终点。”

“你……你不能这么想。”Tony知道Steve在寻找可以动摇Tony的理由。“请别……”

“我过了精彩的一生，我很清楚。”Tony打断他。“比大多数人都要丰富和幸运，比一部分人要揪心和可悲。但这些都没有意义。如果Chrissy死了……”他不得不停顿一下，因为尽管他心里从来没有逃避这种可能，他的嘴仍然不想这么说出来。“如果我的宝宝死了，那我也不想再流连于此。”

Steve扭动了一下，床发出吱呀声。

“Tony？我们还不知道……机会总会有的，我们能救活他。”

“我知道有机会。”Tony承认，睁开眼睛看着Chrissy翻身侧躺，腿微微蹬了一下，动作并不十分协调。“但如果我们救不了他，我需要请Jan来看一会儿孩子。”

Steve没有说话，但从背后环在Tony腰上的双臂和放在他肩膀上的下巴足以表达。

“我没想到我会爱他这么深。”Steve这次是低语。他话中的悲痛加重了Tony心中无尽的恐惧。

Tony正要答话，两个Henry走出了电梯，两张面孔都带着谨慎的希望。他忍不住张口。

“你们找到了？”

***

“我说过好几次，你们儿子有非常漂亮的基因。我不光是说他继承了好看的长相。”Henry为自己的笑话忍不住笑出来，“我们有个理论。Steve的高度自愈能力遗传给了Christopher，但他的身体没有经过锻炼，对抗不了那么大量的辐射。”

Hank继续解释。“众所周知，婴儿通过母乳提高免疫力，这个因素加上超级战士基因，让Chris基本不会受到辐射侵害。”

“直到Tasha把他送到这儿。”Steve总结道。

“没错。”Hank举起平板电脑给他们看检验结果。“尽管配方奶粉能给任何宝宝提供足够的营养，而且，事实上，拯救了许多无法接受母亲喂养的孩子，它和你从捐献者那里购买的母乳都代替不了Tasha对她孩子的作用。所以辐射的危害开始显现出来。”

Tony的手攥成拳头。“我们有什么能做的?”

“我们有个想法。如果我们能拿到Christopher在传送门打开前的DNA分析结果——”Henry现在语气中多了一丝不确定。“——我们认为，我们可以对照Steve的DNA对他的基因做些修补，让他的自愈能力提早开始发挥作用。但是目前，他的系统被辐射严重损坏，没有原始分析结果，我们不敢冒险动手。”

“在他受到辐射之前？”Tony想确认自己没听错。

“从他出生的那个时间和空间。”Hank轻声说。

“地球3490已经完全被辐射渗透了，”Reed画蛇添足地说，“人到了那个世界只能活几个小时。”

“只有金刚狼、死侍、X-23和戴肯（四人都有超级自愈能力）能有机会活得时间比常人久一点。你们要的信息可能不在复仇者总部。过了传送门可能需要花几个小时去找。这不仅仅是自杀，还是无意义的自杀。”Maria Hill强调自己的反对意见。

“无意义？”Tony甚至不知道自己的声音可以这么冷酷。

“当然，寻找治病方法是个充足的理由……”她连忙说道。

“我已经说了，我去。”Logan粗声粗气地打断她。“Laura（X-23）也去。我们留Wade（死侍）在这里当后援。我孩子（戴肯）说如果我们其他几人都死了，他会考虑。”

Tony的眼睛对上小个子男人（漫画里金刚狼个子很小，Tony反而比较高，电影版的身材颠倒了）明亮的目光，从对方完全自然的表情中看不出任何隐藏的东西。

“Noh-Varr的世界门正在测试中；我改进了Tasha生前穿的盔甲，X-23应该能穿上。”Tony在自己的平板电脑上打开一张图。“然后我又造了一身新的，想着我们可能哪天会想回去侦察一下。到时候你可以穿这身。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

“我是不是要提醒你们一下，Tasha Stark的盔甲……”Hill张嘴说道。

“Stark-Rogers.”Steve纠正她。

“……Stark-Rogers的盔甲不能抵御辐射。即使像金刚狼这样有再生能力的人穿上，也不能保证他们能有足够的时间找到小孩在灾难发生前的DNA.”

“你是说我不应该去吗？”Logan粗声粗气地问，眉毛下垂，本能地做出“搞毛啊”的表情。

“我是说，我们想事情应该再讲点逻辑。我们已经向超级人类社会求助了，或许有感应能力的人能做一个保护罩，挡住辐射……”

“……那也会挡住空气……”

“……所以或许在罩子里做一个呼吸器……”

“……一个感应人能保护几个人，还是说他们要自己去……？”

意见和反馈再次在会议室里四处乱飞。Hill和McCoy开始比手划脚，而Steve和Reed第5次重温复仇者之塔的布局。

Tony对于复仇者之塔的布局就像他自己的车间一样了然于胸。

有太多地方可能出问题了。盔甲可能不管用，数据可能已经被损坏或者根本不存在。Chrissy的免疫力或许一开始有记录，但有可能后来那个世界发生灾难，大家都顾不上这件事了。Tasha说过他有免疫，但那是有事实依据的结论还是观察得出的结果？

无论是哪种情况，她都错了。

Tony在去病房的路上被Logan追了上来。

“盔甲在哪儿？”变异人问道。

Tony在走廊里站住，转身面对小个子。

“你不会拿到数据的，你会为了找它死掉。”因为Tony总是会估量情况，而现在情况很不妙。Tasha不会把她儿子这么重要的信息随便留在外面给人拿。

“我能比你撑得更久。”Logan指出。

Tony打开门，走到他儿子床边。他把手伸进无菌箱，托住Chrissy的脑袋，一只手指抚摸着他的鼻尖。

“多谢你主动要求帮忙，但我的装甲比Tasha的要成熟。她没有注射过绝境病毒，胸口也没有弧反应堆。我要去。”

Logan瞪着他。“你会死的。”

Tony耸耸肩。“我不在乎。只要我能在几个小时内拿到分析结果，Chrissy就能活下来。”Tony用了很大决心才把手从儿子柔软的脸颊和星星一样的小手上抽回来。他看着身旁曾经把自己当朋友的人。“掩护我？”

Logan发出一声急促的笑。“Rogers会痛揍我的喉咙。”

“你死不了的。”Tony挤出一个笑。

“好吧，开动。我会在门前等着，以防你最后关头需要救援。”

Tony转过身，召唤出装甲。这是他所制造的自己与外部世界之间的最伟大屏障。Tony被盔甲包住，最后回头看了一眼儿子。

“我当然会需要救援，我们不是一贯如此吗？”

***

尽管Tony在开玩笑，但他深知Logan救不了自己。Tony从Noh-Varr的实验室拿来了世界门。电离辐射太过强烈，他还没踏上另一边的世界，面板上就闪起警示灯。地球3490的蓝天清澈明亮，一片寂静。Tony当心没有去看楼梯井墙边躺着的那具身穿红白蓝制服的尸体。

Tony下了十七层楼，走进跟自己家中那个完全一样的车间，说道“声音识别还是生物扫描？”

所有能听到的神请保佑是生物扫描。

随着一阵闪烁的灯光，所有机械设备全都启动了。主显示屏上亮起一个白色的小箭头，屏幕旁是一个视网膜扫描仪。

要扫描视网膜，他就得打开面罩。

或许不是这样？“计算机，进行全身生物识别扫描。”奥斯本的钢铁爱国者那档子破事儿后他装了这么一个系统，但这个世界里没有发生过内战。

一股微弱的浅黄色激光向他扫来。更多灯亮了起来。

“你不是Natasha Stark.”说话的是一个低沉的女声，英国口音。

Tony忍住头疼笑笑。他的头感觉像是头盔做小了三个尺码。

“J.A.R.V.I.S？你也是女生？”他问着，手指在旁边的一个键盘上飞舞。

“是的。你不是Natasha Stark.完全相同的DNA特征表明是同卵双胞胎，但Y染色体……”人工智能说道。

“平行宇宙。Anthony Edward，不是Natasha.”电脑拒绝了他的指令。“我要救Christopher.我需要他出生时的DNA分析结果、任何医疗档案还有你掌握的所有跟短期电离辐射中毒相关的东西。”

长时间的停顿。“你可能是平行世界里邪恶版的Natasha.”

J.A.R.V.I.S被精心设计过的声音里透着一丝怀疑。

“显然这儿的复仇者过得也很乱套，跟我们一样。”Tony恳求地看向监视器，尽管镜头根本拍不到他的脸。“能有什么坏处？拜托了，他现在是我的孩子，辐射让他生了很重的病。他快死了。求你了。”

又一阵停顿。

“上传到您的装甲里可以吗，Stark先生？”她问，语气中的怀疑变成了哀伤。

“往U盘里也拷一份，以防万一。”

浅蓝色的小U盘拷完资料，Tony转身走向楼梯间。“谢谢你，J.A.R.V.I.S.”

“不用谢，Stark先生。我额外加了一些文件。”人工智能开始关闭房间里的大部分系统，灯光闪烁着陆续灭掉。

“是吗？”Tony心不在焉地问，心里只想着趁他肚子里的绞痛还能忍，赶快回到楼顶。

“我想您或许想要一些宝宝的照片。再见，Stark先生。”车间恢复了一片死寂。

“再见。”他开始爬楼梯。

***

Tony试着精确计算到传送门还有多少英尺。如果他能走到门的10英尺内，他就可以把U盘扔过去。Logan在另一边等着，他可以接住U盘，带给Reed，然后他们就可以救活Chrissy.

Tony又向上爬了一个台阶，一阵强烈的不适袭来。他算了下距离，还剩177个台阶。现在是176个了。还有175个台阶，他就能到传送门附近，把手里的小玩意儿扔过去。

现在疼痛开始吞噬他的肺。为了把注意力从疼痛和没有尽头的楼梯上转移开，Tony调出Chrissy生病之前Steve陪他玩的录像。他把视频设成循环播放，然后继续往上爬。

Tony突然感到一阵恐慌。他低头看自己的手。他感觉不到自己的手指了，但他的铁手套仍然合着。他看了一眼手心里的蓝色金属块，U盘还在，但他已经算不清距离了。

现在还剩大概150个。

Tony缓慢地走着，腿像木桩一样沉甸甸的。他儿子尖细的咯咯笑声和Steve吐着舌头逗孩子的声音支撑着他坚持往上走。

传送门前并没有什么激动人心的场面。Tony停住步伐，抬起胳膊，看着2英寸的蓝色块旋转飞进另一个世界。

“那行了。”Tony跪在地上，调高视频的音量，等着。

几分钟过去了，然而却像是几个小时一样难熬。两只结实的手臂环住Tony，把他拉了起来。

Tony头向后仰，看着被改装过的侦查盔甲面罩后Steve暴怒到绝望的表情，试着微笑。

“你揍Logan喉咙了没？”他声带严重受损，声音无力。

“还有其他人。”Steve一遍咬着牙说，一遍拖着Tony走过传送门。

【第五章完】

 

第六章

Tony醒来，眼睛却睁不开。他虚弱的手臂挥了几下，一只手与他的手指交叉在一起，Steve的声音响起，“Tony，没事……”

然后Tony就无法集中注意了。他把胃里所剩不多的东西都吐了出来。这段愉快的经历之后终于平静了一会儿。他听到了Henry的声音，嘴和脸感觉到凉爽的湿毛巾。

他用力睁开糊住的眼睛，眨了几下，让视野里飘着的黑点消失，然后寻找Steve.因为一旦他能说话，等他粗糙、受损的嗓子能正常发声，他就得……

“Tony？我在这儿，看着我。”温暖的手托住他的下巴，把他痛得要命的头转过来，那张英俊、棱角分明的脸出现在他眼前。Tony张开干裂的嘴唇。

要么Steve学会了心电感应，要么他太了解Tony了，完全明白他醒来想问的第一件事。

“他活下来了，Tony.Chrissy活下来了。治疗成功了，成功了。他活下来了，宝贝。”Steve不断重复同样的话，安抚Tony的同时也在安慰自己。

Tony颤抖着闭上眼睛，身子歪向旁边，额头靠在Steve厚实的胸膛上。

他从来没有感到这么宽慰过，就算Steve复活，就算多年后他的心终于找到了残缺的那块，他也没有过这种感觉。慰藉像甜美、清凉的泉水般涌上心头，汇成两股，顺着他的脸颊浸湿了Steve的衬衣。Steve的手指穿过他的头发，用另一只手臂搂住他羸弱的身体。

但Steve也穿过了传送门。

“你呢？”Tony嘶哑地说。显然Steve比他情况好得多，但他仍然无法抑制心里那一丝恐惧，生怕失去他们俩中的一个。

“我在用抗生素和别的药，但我没事。”Steve让他安心，用低沉、甜蜜的语气对他的耳朵说。

“可是你，情况就很糟糕了，亲爱的。”Henry的声音在Tony另一边响起，爪子娴熟地把听诊器按在他背上。“我们尽量避免给你输太多血，药物治疗会把你变成个走路的药罐子，但是你会活下去，等着……呃，所有人来暴揍你，但主要是Steve.”

Steve的手抓得更紧了，但他什么也没说。

“你在3490成功拿到了Reed需要的那份文件，还有一些其他的信息。我们找出了Christopher的原始DNA档案，再加上你们俩的DNA，我们做了干细胞移植，已经开始修复辐射的损害。彻底好还需要一些时间，但你们儿子的自愈功能已经恢复工作了。”

Henry的手放在Tony脖子的后面。“他会完全恢复的。你救了他。”

Tony忍不住抽泣起来。Steve的手掌抚慰地在他背上画着圈。

“现在，你得休息了。”另外两人轻轻扶着他在床垫上仰面躺下，然后Henry继续检查。

Tony深吸一口气，又睁开了眼睛。Steve的表情冷静中带着喜悦，Tony胸口郁结的紧张瞬间舒展开了。

“你到底有多生我的气？”Henry听到Tony嘶哑的声音，马上从塑料杯里给他抓了一把碎冰。

Steve凑上来，吻了下Tony的眼角。

“气坏了。”又吻了一下他的额头。

“程度从一到十？”吻了一下他的鼻子。

“二十六？”

Tony心口又抽了一下。“天啊，我爱你。”

Steve把两人的太阳穴贴在一起，自己的左边贴着Tony的右边（译者觉得这里应该左边贴左边才讲得通），眼睫毛轻轻擦过Tony的耳朵。

“我也爱你。”这动人的话是如此轻柔。“你那么做让我想冲你大喊好几个小时。但我不会的，因为你救了他，你也没有死，其他的都不重要。”

“其他的都不重要。”Tony轻声重复。

“和接下来三周比，我能对你做的任何事都会显得苍白无力。”Steve抬起身子，但Tony因为疲惫而目光迅速暗淡。

“为什么？”他带着最后一丝清醒问。

没等Steve回答，他就睡着了。

****

“因为你是个白痴。”Clint乐呵呵地跟Tony说。他和Rhodey用轮椅把病人推到大窗户前。

“谢啦。”Tony对这种侮辱心不在焉地点点头。他的所有注意力都集中在明亮的窗玻璃后的景色上。

“野兽已经让那个紫头发的美女忍者从旧金山往这里赶了，显然X教授会跟他的孩子一起过来。他小孩好像是能把世界变成奶酪什么的，因为他能力太强太……”

Tony一点都没在听另外两个人的谈话。

Steve仰面躺在绿色的厚粗呢毯子上，把Chrissy放在他胸口。宝宝爬上他爸爸的脖子，低头给他一个亲亲，然后倒退回去，坐在Steve的手肘上。

小男孩流了点口水，一根食指从边上塞进嘴里，被他咬着。他在长尖牙。

Tony想挠面前的玻璃。

“再有两天你就能进去了。”Hank站在观察台上说。“前提是，你的辐射水平降到一定程度，恶心的感觉消退，身上不该流血的地方不再流血。”

“难道有哪里是该流血的地方？”Rhodey问道。

“问Logan去。”Clint说。

Hank走过来，把一只正常人大小的手放在Tony肩上。

“他的辐射水平已经完全恢复正常，我们也不用再给他打盐水了。他基本可以出院了。”复仇者露出宽慰的微笑。

Tony看着Steve冲宝宝瞪大眼睛、张大嘴巴，然后嘴贴在Chrissy的肚子上发出“噗噗”声。尖锐的咯咯声很容易能通过墙上的扩音系统听到。

Tony把手放在玻璃上，强迫自己不要召唤出盔甲、在窗户上破个洞冲向宝宝。

“两天。”

****

这场面对于任何人而言都太过平静，除了身处其中的三个人。

Henry把最后一瓶血样放进冰箱，最后检查了一次Tony的身体。Steve在病房里踱着步子，Christopher趴在他肩上。他们曾经考虑过找一个有感应术的人来，把Tony罩起来好让他能抱抱Chris，但他们觉得风险太大。即便是单独穿一身盔甲也不会有用。Chrissy看到钢铁侠可能会很高兴，但如果Tony不从盔甲里出来抱他，他可能会尖叫。

“好了，去吧。”Henry放行，小心地从Tony出门的路径上躲开。

他唯一能看到的、渴望的就是紧紧抱住他的宝宝，感觉那双小手拉扯他的头发，湿哒哒的小嘴贴在他脸上。

“Chrissy宝宝，我在这儿。”门打开Tony说话的一刻，Christopher几乎是把自己扔进了爸爸的怀里，多亏了Steve的超级反应能力和Tony的速度孩子才没掉在地上。

“叭，叭，叭，叭，叭。”然后Tony紧紧抱着Chrissy.孩子瘦了，但抓他脖子的手劲仍然大得惊人。

“我在这儿，宝宝，爸爸在这儿。”

直到Steve走近搂住他们两个，跟随Tony的节奏摇晃，他才意识到，这是自己第一次用那个词。

这不会是最后一次。

***

Tony看着浴室镜子上凝结的水珠随着内置加热器工作而慢慢消失，尽可能避免和镜子里的自己对视。淋浴的声音盖住了Chris烦躁的抱怨声，因而Tony能好好洗个热水澡，时间比他平时的94秒要长一些。

他一擦干身子，就放弃了。Tony把门打开一条缝，Steve正唱着“小小蜘蛛”哄他们的儿子睡觉，他美丽的——而且五音不全——的歌声飘了进来。Steve过去几天和他们住在一起，Tony时刻照顾孩子的压力减轻了许多。这忙乱的几个月来他一直渴望这个，一些自己的时间，能呆在车间里的时间。老天保佑，Tony·自愿失眠症患者·Stark甚至深切渴望过睡眠，而现在……

Tony终于对上镜子里的深蓝色眼睛，他嘲笑着自己。镜子里看着自己的人与Tony记忆中的那个人很像，但也完全不同。他瘦了，显然是因为受了辐射，但这并不是什么危险的损失。有了Chris之后每天2小时的健身就成了不可能的任务，所以他“复活”以后努力重建的肌肉又大多不见了。Tony已经接受现实，他永远不会像他那些朋友一样拥有大块肌肉，但出于自尊和虚荣心，他还是尽量保持身体强壮。他的装甲不在乎这个，无论他是200磅还是500磅，它都能装下他。

现在Tony看着不太像个运动员，而更像个……普通人。精瘦，健康，有肌肉线条，但完全不能跟Steve那种挂历模特型的比。

Steve.完美、可口、无人能及的Steve Rogers.

外面安静了下来。

Tony休息得更好了，吃得更好了，也不再那么高度紧张了。只要他能克服因为Steve而产生的荒谬、无端、可笑的嫉妒，那么一切都趋于完美了。

“他是Steve，见鬼，你个白痴。”他声音很小，怕扰乱他儿子重于一切的睡眠规律。“如果你必须学着跟Chris分享某个人，那个人就是他。”他抬起眉毛问。“你这么喜欢被折磨吗混蛋？”

“他睡着了。”Steve在门外礼貌地说。

“谢谢……呃……”他说不出“宝贝”或者“亲爱的”，因为五周前亲热了一次远远没到叫昵称的地步。但是Steve已经叫了他……一些昵称……救了Chrissy之后那几天有些模糊。“我马上就出去。”

“不用急。”Steve轻轻迈着步子走向厨房。

Tony叹口气，试着给自己鼓劲。“今天晚上，Stark先生，你得有行动了，明白吗？你得看准时机，一定会有机会的，你知道的。你会找到完美的时机，或许是他对你微笑之后。嗯。讲个笑话，说说每次Chris的小脸气得发红，你就会想起Steve.这会让他对你笑的。然后使出你那些手段来，吻他。”

Tony想起手边抽屉里的润滑剂和安全套。太快了。远不到时候。Steve说了“爱”，Tony也相信他，但在接近死亡之后的亲密总是没有好结果。因为太多激情之类的。Tony的客厅没有什么激情，茶几上扔着会响的玩具，厨房的洗碗机发出嗡鸣，像是清洁人员饭后打扫卫生的最终乐章。

“居家的性生活。我从没想过还有遇到你的这天。”他觉得有希望，而且，又能有什么坏处呢？Tony从柜子里拿出一瓶润滑剂打开，手伸到后面给自己做准备。他一年多没跟男人上过床了，即使Steve真的为Tony的魅力所倾倒，也有可能他对Tony的屁股没什么兴趣。

但是嘛，如果除了接吻什么也没发生，他可以事后来点“私人时间”，把想做的事做了。

Tony穿上红色丝绸睡裤和黑色t恤，给了对自己凶狠地，可能还有点发狂地，眨眨眼，然后静静走到厨房。

他从没安静到能吓到美国队长，但他尽量不去打扰全神贯注的好友。

Steve在做可可。

突然间Tony希望自己穿的是无聊的棉布睡裤，也没用润滑剂弄过屁股。他迅速评估了一下，然后认定今晚不会是“约会之夜”。在饮料的语言里，热巧克力饮品不是乱搞的信号，龙舌兰是“乱搞”的信号，威士忌是“上床”的意思。热巧克力的意思是“抱抱”和“真诚讨论感受。”

Tony的心情被这股失望搞得一团糟。他转身走向沙发，大喇喇地趴上去。

“感觉好些了？”Steve问道，声音被厚实、漂亮的沙发过滤得很小。

“好了几千、几万倍。”Tony扭过头才能喘气。他问。“为什么我从车间上来被机油盖住每个毛孔，感觉也没有跟我儿子吃过晚饭以后身上那么脏？”

“我不知道。”Steve腿上穿着工装裤，走过来把一个杯子放在茶几上，然后转身。“或许因为你弄上机油是自愿，而Chris在你脖子上擦鼻涕不是……”Steve说道。

Tony用手肘撑起身子抬头看，努力不要让热饮料烫到自己。蓝色的眼睛正上下打量Tony的身体，从有点滑上去的t恤，一直到红色丝绸，再到他光着的脚。

真可惜。可可挺好喝的。或许他过会儿可以再热一下，因为这一刻，Steve的脸颊微微发红，眼中充满发烫的热情。Tony心想“去他的。”

“Steve，我真的很想跟你做爱。”他让声音尽可能低沉、沙哑。

Steve的目光猛地回到他脸上，面颊更红了。“Tony，我……”

“如果我读对了你的眼神——操，Steve，你光是看着我就让我神魂颠倒了——那么你也想跟我做爱。如果我错了……”Tony把手里的杯子放在地上足够远足够安全的地方。“……我很抱歉，但我没有精力小心试探你有没有兴趣。所以我就这么直说了。”

Steve坐在茶几上，小心地把自己的杯子塞到桌子下面。

Tony坐起来好让两人处于同一高度，他们的膝盖几乎碰在一起。

“我爱你。”

Tony的气息迅速离开了他的身体。

“我当然想和你做爱。”Steve眼中的热情似乎与Tony的老二发生了直接联系。“我只是不想进行太快。你经历了很多……”

Tony把所有空气都吸回他健康的肺部。他站起来。

“谢了，宝贝，但是现在我想经历的是跟脱光的你和润滑剂躺在我的埃及棉床单上。听起来怎么样？”

Steve凑上前，脸轻轻靠在Tony肚子上，结实的手在温暖、发红的皮肤上滑动。

“听起来跟你一样。性感，聪明，火辣得要死，毫无意外地让我硬起来。”Steve用嘴唇扯起Tony的t恤下摆。

Tony把手指伸进金黄的头发里，轻轻拉扯。

“那，去卧室。”

Steve的手抓紧了Tony的臀部，牙齿轻轻咬着他的髋骨。“不，在这儿。”然后拉他。

Tony往前倾，脚离开了地板。他抓住Steve的肩膀，感受手下肌肉的超人类力量。Tony的膝盖轻轻放在强化玻璃桌面上。他跨坐在Steve身上，胳膊搂住Steve的脖子，靠近对方喃喃地问，“你在茶几上做我们的第一次？”

温暖的手伸到Tony的t恤底下，指尖向上滑过他的脊柱。

“沙发上也行，我不挑剔。”Steve舔弄着Tony锁骨之间窝，后者发出充满欲望的颤音。

他真的不挑剔。如果要Tony猜测Steve在床上会是什么样，他会用“有礼貌”、“体贴”和“尊重”之类的词。Tony在他生活中其他方面都看到了这些特点，为什么床事不适用呢？

他不得不承认，自己经常猜测的。他早该想到。

“咬人”、“迷恋脖子”和“发号施令”似乎更合适。Steve用舌头玩弄着Tony的乳头，而Tony试着把手肘从卷成一团的t恤中解脱出来。他跪下来扯掉Steve的裤子，含住意料之中硕大的勃起。Steve的手指抓得他头发生疼，这时候“粗暴”绝对比“有礼貌”贴切得多。谢天谢地，只要参与者愿意继续下去，Tony Stark愿意接受任何对方提出的性行为。

“我们要在那块玻璃上操的话，你会把我搞坏的，”他一遍把Steve拽到沙发上一遍说，“或者至少把桌子搞坏，还有心情。”

“要不是因为Chris，”Steve顺从地移到沙发上，把Tony重新拉到腿上，一边说一遍慢悠悠地深吻对方，“我愿意跟你把所有家具都搞坏”

Tony笑起来，但他缓慢地坐上Steve的老二时笑声变成了粗哑的呻吟。“我会给我们……买一些……专门干这个……”他没有说下去，眼睛紧闭，手指把Steve的肩膀抓出瘀伤。

“你已经润滑好了？在浴室里？你……”Steve的手捧住Tony的臀部，用难以置信的耐心等Tony放松。“下次，”Steve对Tony的喉咙低语，“你让我来，好吗？”

Tony颤抖着又往下坐了一英寸，想着Steve的话咽了口唾沫。“好的，宝贝……任何事都行。”

几分钟后，他颤抖着射出一股热乎乎的白色液体，Steve疯狂地折磨他的脖子。Tony毫不怀疑，把性爱加在他们的共存关系中是他的天才脑子想出的最好的主意。

***

Tony第二天早上醒来时发现自己孤身一人。他心里一阵恐慌，然后恢复理智，想起他的伴侣喜欢早起，他儿子绝对喜欢早起，而Tony自己绝对不会带着微笑迎接黎明。

当了五个月的爹生物钟都没变，那估计永远都不会变了。

他感觉出奇得好。不是像一边重新设计绝境病毒一边赚大钱然后还要去挑战MODOK之类的大坏蛋那种好。这更像是……他今天可以带Chrissy和Steve去海边，或许做点适合下午的精神水平的工作。再也没有过去的困扰、超负荷工作和难以承受的压抑，这是多好的改变。

Tony伸了个大懒腰，感觉像是脖子上有几根韧带都拉开了。他先是慢悠悠地走进浴室。然后他从巨大衣橱里归好类的众多衣服中选了一条牛仔裤，这时他才开始考虑自己这天的装扮问题。

他受够了舒服的衣物。这种念头真的很蠢，因为在任何人的字典里舒服就等于好。但此时此地，Tony不想走细腻敏感舒适的路线。他想做Tony·牛逼·Stark，奶爸、工程师、天才、超级英雄以及花花公子亿万富翁。他倒不想念那种生活方式，因为Chrissy比派对和飞机重要多了。

但这不代表他不能打扮成那个样子。

贴身的白色衬衫，炭黑色西装裤，全皮腰带和宝格丽手表把他从“累得什么都不想管”的爸爸变成了“我能跟你照张相吗？”的爸爸。

Tony嘲笑着自己永远不变的自大，扣上表带，然后在客厅找到了他的家人。Steve刚费了一番功夫给Chrissy不情愿的小脚丫穿上袜子。为了奖励宝宝老实坐好，Steve把他抱起来，让他骄傲地站在父亲腿上。

Chrissy小小的手指抓住Steve的大拇指保持平衡，高兴地蹦跶。Steve低沉的笑声与宝宝开心的大笑和在一起，就像美妙的贝司。

当Chrissy看到Steve背后的Tony，小男孩发出的叫声尖锐到爱尔兰X战警也会自叹不如。然后他不停叫着。“叭，叭，叭，叭，叭，叭……”

Steve扭过头，他们能四目相接。他抓紧扭动的宝宝，对着Tony的打扮挑起一根欣赏的眉毛。

“嘿。”他打招呼，笑容温暖而热情。

Tony的如饥似渴地看着这两个美丽的生物。他们让他的生命有了意义。

“嘿。”

【第六章完】

 

尾声

——二十年后。

每个人都来帮忙解决眼前这场危机了。虽然没人会指摘他们的战斗精神，但Tony知道像Steve和他这种老战士的价值在于保护平民，好让年轻的英雄们能拯救世界。

眼下正要毁灭纽约的恐龙们来自于Steve的一个多年死敌，一个叫Danrue Valcoure紫皮的极端主义者。

“他不是法国人？”Tony问道，脉冲光打中一头乱冲的翼龙。

“不是。”Steve把扭曲的铁门从变形的门框里拉出来，开始指挥松了一口气的纽约民众前往神盾的疏散中心。“他只是装。他是匹兹堡人。我想。”

“好吧。”Tony让钢铁侠飞到空中，计算着下一栋倒塌大楼的距离。

他在半路遇上一枚反坦克导弹，被炸得飞进几吨水泥里。

“啊——队长，我终于把你那讨厌的配偶给解决了。现在，我们两个高贵的老男人可以对等地聊聊了。”正在摧毁纽约的怪物突然降临，一个假的法国口音同时响起。

这不是第一次了。

Steve看着反派从迅猛龙背上升起。他看起来非常不满意。

“我家可没有贵族血统，Valcoure，所以我觉得我们没有任何共同之处。”他目光锁定慢慢靠近的生物，甚至没有转开去看他丈夫刚撞进的那堆废墟。

  
“高贵的是精神，不是血统，亲爱的队长……”Valcoure说道，手上悬空掌控着给了他扭曲时空能力的魔力水晶。

“如今不是队长了……”Steve纠正他。

Valcoure无视他继续说道。“……你很快就会意识到，你当做情夫的那个放荡恶心的生物其实连你鞋跟上的缝线都不如。他不过是个婊子，全是欲望驱使。抛开他，跟我一起来清洗他对你的玷污吧。”

Steve思考了一下这句话。

“你知道，考虑到你刚说我丈夫是个荡夫、男妓，我想我的答案是……”

“操你妈！”美国队长大叫着飞向Valcoure，把对方粗暴地从恐龙背上抓下来。异常精致的装甲从他身上退开，只剩让他悬在空中的显眼的红金靴子。Valcoure刺眼的紫绿色制服被他超级有力的手揪着。“你他妈离我爸们远点，你这个……”

  
“注意语言，Chris.”Steve在路边警告他，小心地接近猛兽。

“……垃圾。”

“我当年也认识几个性工作者，”Tony推开困住自己的最后一条钢筋。“我很确定他们对美国社会责任的看法会比你的有用一百万倍，Val.所以，你知道……”

Tony的儿子把穿着一身紫的坏蛋扔在他脚边。“……我真没觉得被冒犯。”

“等你和地球上所有的渣滓一起在你们堕落的地狱之火里灼烧……”

“啦啦啦。”钢铁侠不屑地摆摆手。“美国队长？”

“嗯？”Chris帅气的脸有些发红，也许是气愤，也许是激动。

“你不是应该在帮Scion吗？”Tony温柔的问。

Chris耸耸肩。“Frankie（Reed和Sue的儿子）都搞定了。只要Dani把钻石准备就位……”

一阵无害的青柠绿能量波传遍整个城市。

“……他就能把恐龙送回它们自己的时空了。”Chris带着成就感说。

“赞。”Tony说道，无视Chris因为他落伍的用词而翻白眼。

Steve打量了一下他们周围的情况。

“神盾可以把Valcoure带走关押。或许美国队长可以回神奇复仇者作战室，确认一下他的任务完成了？”

Chris高耸的颧骨浮现一丝玫瑰红。“好，我就去。”

Tony想给Chris一个拥抱，或者一个鼓励的微笑，但他不想因此得到儿子尴尬的抱怨。

“回家见。”Tony只说。等回家，他就可以赖着Chris要拥抱，到时他的朋友们就不在了。

“拜。”Chris迅速挥挥手，然后腾空，反重力靴自然地出现在脚上，手套上的稳定器在他身后画出美丽的金色。

Steve走进，拉过钢铁侠给他一个拥抱。

“我觉得我们应该确认一下恐龙真的都要走了。”他提议。

“你说了算。”Tony抱着他升上天空，飞向码头的仓库。Valcoure在那里把时空扯开了口子。

“它们确实看起来是在往原始地点走。”Steve从纽约上空观察。几个其他超级英雄在空中飞来飞去，引导突然开心起来的爬行动物回到它们家乡的时空。

  
“呃……爸？”Chris从通讯器中传来的声音透着一丝担忧。“你能来一下Frank这里吗？我觉得流量调节器不应该是这么蓝了吧唧的颜色……”

通讯断开了。

Tony马上转换方向，飞往巴克斯大厦。

“你觉得问题严重吗？”Steve问，迎风眯起眼。

“不知道。”Tony在盔甲里耸耸肩。“他们只有什么东西坏了才找我。”

一阵寂静的风拂过，Tony笑了。“谢谢你守护我脏污的名节。”

Steve摇摇头。“Chris比我还激动。”他的胳膊搂紧了一些，即便Tony无法感觉到他的拥抱。“我本来要为你揍他一拳呢甜心。”

Tony偷笑。“我的英雄。”他的铁手套往下移，直到他可以抓到Steve仍然完美的臀部。“他说的并不全是瞎话，你知道的。”

Steve笑了，迎上Tony的手。“说你是欲望驱使的荡夫？”

“我很自豪。”Tony让钢铁侠在巴克斯大厦顶上低空盘旋，然后轻柔地降落。他不情愿地放开自己的丈夫。

“我们来看看孩子们这次又干了什么，好吗？”Steve说道，眼睛对准电梯门口的视网膜扫描锁。

Tony打开头盔笑起来。“我希望跟赶恐龙一样好玩。”

他们镇定地走进一片混乱。

 

【完】

 

笔记：

警告。

角色死亡——不是Steve也不是Tony

病重的婴儿

医疗场景


End file.
